Akatsuki No Yona: Proof of Love
by YenGirl
Summary: When Yona is captured by Li Hazara and Ying Kuelbo, Hak will stop at nothing to get her back. So will Soo-Won. Main pairing Sooyonak. No character bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! I'm all caught up with the manga now and it's been such a wild, thrilling ride. I can't tell you how many times I've screeched and squealed and screamed over it! There are so many adorable characters to love and ship, and a (thankfully) few dastardly villains to dislike and wish the nastiest of deaths on.

I'm keeping my fingers crossed that the anime will be continued, it's too good for it not to! Meanwhile, before the talented manga-ka concludes her awesome story in a way that will likely break my heart, here is my Happily Ever After for Sooyonak, my OTP. It starts from manga chapter 166 and goes AU from there.

**Warnings:** Minimal plot and no war strategies whatsoever, but lots of cliches, drama, dialog, fluff and a happily ever after because Yen refuses to write anything else. Oh and the lovable Five Stars of Xing all survive :)

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Akatsuki No Yona belongs to Mizuho Kusanagi.

**Summary: **Princess Yona, Yoon, Jae-Ha and Zeno have been kidnapped by Li Hazara and Ying Kuelbo of the Kai Empire, both having joined forces to invade Kouka Kingdom. Hak, Kija and Shin-Ah plan to rescue their comrades. Advisor Kye-Sook who is visiting the Fire Tribe, reluctantly accepts Hak as their ally for now and dispatches a messenger to Hiryuu Castle.

Soo-Won arrives by nightfall the next day with General Joo-Doh leading the Sky Tribe army, General Geun-Tae leading the Earth Tribe army and Princess Kouren as Xing's General with her own soldiers. Meanwhile, the Wind and Water Tribes have been charged with keeping Kouka Kingdom safe from any possible attacks.

\- Story Start -

_A few hours later at dawn..._

The early morning sun peeped over the Northern Mountains, spreading long rays of sunlight over the border of Kouka Kingdom and Kai Empire. Two large troops of armies faced each other on horseback on the desert plain.

King Soo-Won, flanked by Generals Joo-Doh, Geun-Tae, Kyo-Ga and Princess Kouren, appeared calm. There was nothing in his face to show the thoughts that had haunted him from the moment he read Kye-Sook's message yesterday. What his father, General Yu-Hon, had done to the Xing prisoners seventeen years ago was common practice in a war, but the mere thought of it happening to Yona left Soo-Won almost paralysed with fear.

Logically, he knew she would be unharmed; knew that Ying Kuelbo wanted the leverage of hostages. But the heart never thought with logic or reason, did it?

Taking a deep breath, he pushed his fears down. No. He would not lose today. He would not lose Yona or Hak, not when the final stage of his plan was so close to being realised.

"Show me the prisoners!" He called out.

Yona and the others were brought out, led by High Priest Gobi, and forced to kneel in a row on the ground, hands bound behind their backs. Soo-Won's eyes narrowed; the Green Dragon and the boy called Yoon had bruises on their faces, but Yona and the Golden Dragon appeared unharmed.

"You're not the one calling the shots today, Your Majesty!" Gobi shouted, almost cackling in glee. "If you and your generals do not surrender, we will kill the prisoners!"

"Shut up, you're not in charge of this battle either!" Li Hazara barked at him.

Soo-Won made no reply, his attention not on the glowering Gobi, but the half a dozen cloaked and hooded figures behind him, all armed with arrows. He saw the almost imperceptible movement at the far back of the Kai troops and nodded to himself. Hak and his friends were already on the move, and so far, they hadn't been spotted.

\- o -

It was Gobi who started the battle, impatient to capture the other two Dragons and desperate to witness their combined power once again. The instant he ordered his men to start firing arrows, any plans for negotiations flew out the proverbial window, and both Li Hazara and Ying Kuelbo cursed in unison.

In moments, the air was filled with the sounds of thundering hooves, shouts and roars, clashing of steel and screams of pain.

Li Hazara and Ying Kuelbo stayed behind their soldiers, but Kouka's King and Generals led their charges, despite Kye-Sook's frantic entreaties for the former to _please stay back_.

Soo-Won remained focused on the battle, on the allies beside him and the enemies in front. A part of his mind kept track of where Hak and Yona were while another part remained detached, watching the battle as a whole, as if he were Gulfan soaring in the skies above.

He could tell that Hak and the White and Blue Dragons were slowly but surely fighting their way towards the prisoners. General Kyo-Ga had ordered some of his Fire Tribe soldiers to aid them and distract the Kai troops.

It was a while later, when Soo-Won was fighting on foot that he saw Gobi and his men caught up in the war at last. As soon as they were distracted, the Yellow Dragon threw himself on the nearest fallen sword and stood up moments later, one arm growing scales and claws which he used to slash through his ropes before freeing the others.

With nothing more than a quick nod of understanding, the Green Dragon leaped into the sky with Yona on his back.

Soo-Won knew a moment of profound relief, but he wasn't the only one who saw what happened.

"The princess is escaping!" Gobi screamed in fury.

Instinctively, Soo-Won looked across the battlefield at Hak. Despite the chaos around them, their alarmed gazes found each other's, as unerring as when they were at Fort Kushibi, and Lili was about to be hanged.

When Soo-Won next looked up at the sky, his heart lurched. An arrow was streaking towards the Green Dragon and found its target an instant later. He fell with a cry, body twisting under Yona's in a desperate attempt to protect her from the fall.

_Yona! Not now, not when I can finally present you with a kingdom fit for a Queen!_

Forgetting the battle and all the strategies they had planned earlier, Soo-Won started running.

\- o -

Hak swore, ducking the sword aiming to take off his head and spinning around to kick the soldier away. Dropping his glaive, he started a desperate sprint, not knowing in that instant that Kija and Shin-Ah were doing the same thing from where they stood; abandoning their respective fights, driven by the instinctive, powerful urge to protect their master and their fallen brother. Even Zeno and Yoon were running flat out towards them.

Despite his bone crushing contact with the hard ground, Jae-Ha rolled to crouch protectively over Yona, half collapsing on her when another arrow buried itself in his arm. Then Yona gently pushed him to the side and stood up, unarmed and unafraid. Her hair was like a living flame around her head, her eyes burning furious fire as she stared down Gobi and his men.

Even in his wild, desperate rush to be at her side, Hak couldn't help the overwhelming surge of pride and love that almost made him stumble. It terrified him, seeing her in danger like this, but Gods, it also made him _so damned proud_ of her.

Half a dozen huge strides later, he skidded to a stop and flung his arms around her, swinging both of them around and narrowly avoiding stepping on Jae-Ha. He had discarded his glaive to gain speed over weight, and that was just too bad - his body would have to do.

"Hak!"

Despite the situation, despite being unarmed, Hak felt his lips twisting in a fierce grin. As long as Yona was in his arms, he felt invincible.

"Good to see you again, Princess," he said.

"Kill them both!" Gobi screamed.

"Hak, look out!" Yona shouted a warning.

Whipping his head around, Hak saw the sword flying end over end towards them. He twisted, shielding Yona with his body, only to see one of Gobi's men advancing towards them, his arrow aimed straight at Yona.

They were caught.

Time slowed down, now measured in heartbeats that thundered in Hak's chest and drummed in his ears, deafening him to the shouts around him. As he watched the arrow leaving its bow, a hard blow on his back sent him and Yona crashing to the ground.

Someone else tumbled in the dirt beside them with the sword in his back and the arrow in his side. Fair hair loose of its gold ornament, half covering a pale face.

Time sped up again.

"Soo-Won!" Hak scrambled up as Yona pressed close to him, one hand over her mouth.

Dazed aqua eyes opened and a faint smile touched the pale lips.

"So scared... I wouldn't make it," Soo-Won murmured, his breath hitching.

"Why? You shouldn't have-" Hak broke off and cursed.

Because if Soo-Won hadn't, then Yona would be the one lying there. Hak barely registered the crowd around them or Jae-Ha telling the other dragons he was fine. Yoon knelt beside him and gently worked the sword free, and then Soo-Won's head was on Hak's lap and that was all that mattered.

"Kouka needs you both." Soo-Won coughed and winced, blood flecking his lips. "Yona will be... a fantastic Queen. Already have Wind... Water... Fire."

"But you were the one who reunited all the Five Tribes," Yona's voice shook. "Despite what you did."

"I had to. Couldn't bear-" Soo-Won coughed again, face contorting in pain.

Hak found himself brushing back a lock of fair hair with a shaking hand, dimly aware that the battle continued to rage around them. The cries and clashing of swords were muted now.

Unimportant.

When Soo-Won raised a slender hand, pale and trembling, Yona clasped it with both hands, her knuckles showing white.

"I won't ask you to forgive me," he whispered.

"Soo-Won, I-" Hak broke off again, teeth clenched hard to keep back the rest of his words. Because King Il was _her_ father, not his.

"I wasn't going to," Yona choked out. "I didn't think I could ever, but I... I forgive you."

Hak's head jerked up in surprise. Grabbing both her hands in his, he looked back down at Soo-Won.

"And I forgave you the moment you took that arrow for Yona," he stated.

Soo-Won's eyes shimmered.

"I lied, you know. Love you both," he whispered. "Look after Kouka... and each other."

"Not without you," Yona insisted, eyes filling with tears. "Soo-Won, you-you can't-"

"She's right," Hak said grimly. "I've not even started scolding you yet!"

Soo-Won shook his head slowly and smiled, a small sad smile.

"Better this way," he whispered.

"No!" Hak looked up at the still stunned faces around them. "Get a healer! Quick!"

Where was Ayame when you needed her?

Why was the Wind Tribe guarding Kouka when they should be _here?!_

"Soo-Won, no! Stay with us!"

Yona's panicked voice made Hak look back down to see Soo-Won's eyes closing, hand going limp in theirs.

"No! Don't you die on us, Soo-Won," he growled, "or so help me, I _will _kill you!"

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Phew, that's the pesky bit about the battle done. So not my forte, I know :) Sorry for the cliffhanger. Please leave a review before you go :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** Hello, everyone! A huge Thank You once again to my wonderful reviewers! To those who fav and alerted, your feedback would be most welcome too. Enjoy this next chapter :)

\- Chapter Start -

It was Princess Kouren who took charge of the battle after the other Generals were distracted. She rallied the troops with an impressive battle cry of "For Kouka!", rousing them into action as her own soldiers roared their support.

Li Hazara and Ying Kuelbo surrendered soon after, and the vast Kai Empire looked very likely to become Kouka's newest vassal state in the near future.

When Gobi and his remaining men were rounded up by Xing's Stars, Kouka's Generals turned a deaf ear to Gobi's desperate pleas for mercy. Advisor Kye-Sook took his attention from Soo-Won just long enough to agree that it was an internal matter Kouren should handle, and thanked her for her quick action on the battlefield.

Kouren nodded, her pensive gaze going to the unconscious King, surrounded by Hak, Yona, Joo-Doh and Geun-Tae. A Sky Tribe healer was giving him emergency medical treatment while Yoon attended to the Green Dragon.

"Long live King Soo-Won!" Kouren declared before turning to her three Stars.

"Well done, Yotaka, Vold, Algira. I want an account of the losses and injuries we sustained and then we'll head back to Kyuu Castle. We have a gift for Neguro and Mizari, don't we?"

The evil smirk she gave the trussed up Gobi made him gibber with fright, as did the equally evil chuckles from her Stars.

"Neguro and Mizari will be well pleased with their gift, Your Highness," Yotaka agreed. "I will guide their arms myself if they still lack the strength to skewer Gobi."

"Pretty sure they'll be up for this," Vold said.

"Well, _I_ want a piece of Gobi while he's still alive," Algira declared.

Meanwhile, the other Generals handled the aftermath of the battle. The dead were moved to one side of the battlefield to await burial while the injured were treated in the Fire Tribe's medical tents.

Soo-Won was carefully transported to Saika Castle, accompanied by Kye-Sook and Joo-Doh. They were met by Kye-Sook's medical team from Hiryuu Castle with Min-Soo as their assistant. Kye-Sook ordered Joo-Doh to stand guard outside the opulent VIP guestroom and insisted that under no circumstances were Hak, Yona or the Dragon Warriors to enter the room, or anyone else for that matter.

As Joo-Doh both expected and dreaded, the first visitors not half an hour later were Hak and Yona. He folded his arms across his chest, steeling himself for a confrontation as they hurried up to him.

"General Joo-Doh! Is Soo-Won in there?" Yona asked.

"Yes."

"May we see-"

"No," he interrupted her. "I am under orders to let no one in."

"How is he doing?" Hak demanded.

"I cannot say."

"Why not? Then can we-"

"My apologies, Princess Yona. No one is allowed inside except for Advisor Kye-Sook and his healers."

Hak raised an eyebrow.

"That order has Kye-Sook's name written all over it."

Joo-Doh nodded.

"And there's nothing we can say or do to change your mind?" Yona asked.

Joo-Doh shook his head.

"Please, at least tell us how he's doing."

"I do not know. But Advisor Kye-Sook's healers are Kouka's best."

"I know," Yona replied softly. "If anyone can save him, it's them."

She swayed a bit then and Hak placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, Princess. You need to clean up and rest."

"But Soo-Won..."

"Did Kuel-bo even give you anything to eat?"

"Yes. His wife Yoo-Lan looked after me. She was nice."

Hak steered Yona away and Joo-Doh wasn't surprised when he looked over his shoulder at him.

"We'll be back."

"You still won't be allowed in," Joo-Doh warned.

"I know. But we'll be back."

\- o -

A few hours later, Joo-Doh was in an even fouler mood than before.

For one thing, he was deeply worried; there had been no update about Soo-Won's condition save for Min-Soo opening the door a couple of times to take delivery of clean cloths, hot water and bandages from the Fire Tribe servants. For another, he had had to field a hundred questions from Geun-Tae, Kyo-Ga and Tae-Jun, and stop them from barging into the room. To top it off, he was dirty and tired, and the few injuries he had sustained from the battle were still untreated.

Of course, a few cuts wouldn't kill him. He was a battle hardened warrior who knew where his priorities lay. Still, he cursed under his breath when Hak and Yona appeared again, looking cleaner and more well rested if just as worried. This time, they were accompanied by the Blue and Yellow Dragons.

"Do _not_ ask me to let you in," Joo-Doh growled before they could say anything.

Hak glared at him and looked like he was about to protest, but Yona grabbed his arm and shook her head. Then she turned to Joo-Doh, her eyes more open and compelling than he had ever seen them.

"General Joo-Doh, you heard our conversation with him earlier, didn't you? Do you still believe we mean him harm?"

Joo-Doh looked away. He had feared for Soo-Won's life after seeing how enraged Hak was at Fort Kushibi after they saved Lili. But the fear and panic in their voices when they spoke with Soo-Won earlier had been genuine.

It reminded him of the many times he had looked after Soo-Won and Yona when they were little, and how they had spent hours running around with Hak.

It seemed a lifetime ago.

And during his and Soo-Won's visit to Awa Port not long after the coronation ceremony, he had caught Soo-Won with a woman whose identity was hidden under his cloak, but was just about Princess Yona's height and build.

Joo-Doh was used to Soo-Won donning his cheerful, unassuming personality to put people at ease, or to appear less threatening. But the irrepressible cheer in his voice and smiles as they traveled to Chi'Shin after that incident, spoke of a deep and profound relief, even though it had annoyed Joo-Doh as well as Geun-Tae to no end at that time.

"General Joo-Doh?"

Joo-Doh turned back to her, his expression bleak.

"What I believe is irrelevant. I am under orders to let no one in," he stated. This time though, he allowed a bit of the regret he felt to colour his voice.

\- o -

More than twenty four hours had passed since the battle ended.

It was the evening of the second day and Joo-Doh was on guard duty again. He had been relieved for a few hours last night by one of Kye-Sook's trusted Captains to get himself cleaned up, have dinner and some sleep, and only had short breaks today for meals.

When Min-Soo emerged from the room, almost stumbling in exhaustion, Joo-Doh stepped forward.

"How is His Majesty?"

Min-Soo's gaze darted around the quiet corridor before he sighed.

"The sword was poisoned as you know, General. We have given him an antidote, but he is battling a high fever and is delirious. He..."

"Yes?" Joo-Doh took a step closer as Min-Soo glanced around again.

"He keeps saying the same two names over and over again."

"Names," Joo-Doh repeated, eyes narrowing. "Hak and Princess Yona?"

Min-Soo nodded, looking miserable.

"I tried suggesting to Advisor Kye-Sook to let them see him, just for a bit, but..."

"He told you to mind your own business?"

Min-Soo's shrug was answer enough.

"His Majesty is severely weakened. I am worried."

"I'm sure he will pull through," Joo-Doh told him. "He's... stronger than he looks."

Min-Soo nodded, but didn't look reassured at all.

It was Joo-Doh who glanced around the corridor now.

"I have an idea," he began.

Min-Soo's gaze sharpened at once and he stood up straighter.

"What can I do?"

He returned a few minutes later, carrying clean bandages and a promise from Kan Tae-Jun that he would help.

\- o -

Joo-Doh's plan was simple enough. An enthusiastic Tae-Jun had brought Hak and Yona to one of the nearby guest rooms earlier. The three of them waited there until Kye-Sook left the VIP room to have his dinner and bath, both of which lasted no longer than thirty minutes.

When Joo-Doh saw them peering around the corridor, he motioned them forward and ushered Hak and Yona into the room. He overrode the startled Healers' objections and stated that he would take full responsibility for his actions. Meanwhile, Tae-Jun who was given the task of keeping a lookout for Kye-Sook's return, looked noticeably less excited.

Joo-Doh stood a few feet from the large bed, watching as Hak and Yona bent over Soo-Won, each taking hold of one of his hands. They spoke to him in low voices while the Healers hovered anxiously behind them.

It seemed like only minutes had passed before two rapid thumps were heard on the door - Tae-Jun's signal that Kye-Sook had been spotted on his way back here.

"Advisor Kye-Sook is coming back!" Joo-Doh hissed to Hak and Yona. "You two have to leave immediately!"

Hak and Yona got up reluctantly only to freeze at the voices coming from outside.

"Ad-Advisor Kye-Sook! Good evening to you!"

"Lord Kan Tae-Jun, what are you doing here? Where is General Joo-Doh?"

Joo-Doh started when a hand touched his arm.

"You have my grateful thanks, General Joo-Doh," Yona said, smiling up at him with her eyes moist.

"Princess Yona." There were a million words tripping on the tip of Joo-Doh's tongue, but Hak swung her up in his arms and strode to the window, handing her to someone Joo-Doh couldn't see.

Meanwhile, the voices outside the room were growing louder.

"Eh? But I just wanted to see how His Majesty is doing."

"No visitors allowed!"

"Oh, but my brother is so worried! You know, General Kan Kyo-Ga? He's the General of the-"

"I know who he is!"

Joo-Doh went to the window and closed it as soon as Hak climbed out, his lips twitching just the tiniest bit.

"Well, my m-mother is worried too! You know, Lady Iguni? She's the-"

"I know who she is! And I regret that no one, _NO ONE_ can get in! And where is General Joo-Doh?!"

"Eh? Oh, I think he's, uh..."

Joo-Doh strode to the door and pulled it open, stepping deftly to one side as an irate Kye-Sook almost fell in with a panicked looking Tae-Jun behind him.

"You two are disturbing His Majesty's rest," Joo-Doh said in a mild tone.

"Why did you leave your post?" Kye-Sook hissed.

"I just wanted to take a quick look at him," Joo-Doh replied.

"Well, Kan Tae-Jun was hovering outside!"

"Hey, I'm still here. Is His Majesty awake? Can I-"

"Get out! Now!"

\- o -

Soo-Won hovered between life and death. His bouts of consciousness were brief and fleeting, marked by the awful pain in his gut, and how his body seemed to be freezing one minute and burning up the next. He was fed bitter medicines that made him choke and struggle weakly as firm hands held him down and disjointed words exhorted him to lie still.

Death seemed a welcome alternative to this torture, but before he died, he wanted to see Hak and Yona one last time. He wasn't sure if he had just imagined them talking to him and holding his hands, and miraculously forgiving him. He called for them, over and over again, pleading to see them again.

Finally, he heard their voices and felt their hands holding his own. Forcing his eyes open, he saw their blurry faces above his, smiling down at him with shining eyes of purple and blue.

"Please live, Soo-Won," Yona said.

"Don't leave us. Promise you won't leave us," Hak said.

"I'll try," Soo-Won whispered.

They said more things to him after that, but their words slipped in and out of his hearing, and he lost their meaning. It didn't matter, as long as they were there. When they whispered goodbye and let go of his hands, he closed his eyes, content and soothed in spirit.

Purple and blue were such pretty colours together, he mused sleepily. Not so much like the sky of a dawning new day, but more like dusk when the day was drawing to a close. He didn't know if the colour aqua fitted in there, but... he would like it to.

Soo-Won drifted off to sleep and didn't hear Joo-Doh and Kye-Sook arguing about something, or someone who sounded suspiciously like Kan Tae-Jun.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** I'd already written Chapter 2 last week with Soo-Won taken to Capital Fuuga, but after chapter 176 of the manga came out, I had to rewrite the whole thing thanks to just one sentence from Kan Tae-Jun. Can you guess which one that is?

Anyway, thank you for reading and please leave a review before you go :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:** Hello, everyone! Thank you again to those who took the time to leave such lovely reviews! My apologies that most of this chapter consists of dialog, but the action will pick up in the next chapter. Enjoy :)

\- Chapter Start -

Soo-Won awoke in slow degrees, gaining consciousness in a body that felt both heavy and lethargic. Even the simple act of opening his eyes took more effort than it should.

He looked around, delicate eyebrows drawing together in a puzzled frown at the unfamiliar surroundings. He was lying on a big bed, with gauzy bed curtains tied back to display a large room with exquisite furnishings.

Where was this place?

He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain stopped him halfway, making him wince as he leaned on one elbow, turning slightly to the side. Pressing a hand to his aching middle, he looked down to see the outline of a thick bandage under the thin silk robe he wore. The sight triggered a spate of recent memories to start flooding his mind, one after another. He sucked in a sharp breath which only made his body protest again.

Going into battle against the Kai Empire to rescue Yona and her friends.

Sprinting towards her when she and the Green Dragon fell, his heartbeat drumming in his ears.

Feeling relief as Hak reached her first and then horror at seeing the two weapons aimed at them.

Praying he would be able to reach them in time.

Feeling the bite of both arrow and sword as he crashed into Hak to push him and Yona down.

"Your Majesty!"

"Your Majesty, you're awake!"

Soo-Won looked up in surprise as Kye-Sook and Joo-Doh hurried over to him. They both looked pale with dark shadows under bloodshot eyes. Joo-Doh's short hair was also sticking up in all directions while Kye-Sook's long locks looked like they hadn't touched a comb in days.

"Advisor Kye-Sook. General Joo-Doh," Soo-Won looked from one to the other. "You two look... unwell."

Joo-Doh blinked and gave a mirthless chuckle, but Kye-Sook uttered a sound that was almost a sob as he turned away. Gritting his teeth, Soo-Won pushed himself to sit all the way up, Joo-Doh grabbing his arm to steady him.

"You shouldn't get up so soon, Your Majesty," he said gruffly. "Your fever only broke a few hours ago."

"I'm alright." Hak and Yona's names were dancing on the tip of Soo-Won's tongue, but he swallowed them back and looked around.

A few Sky Tribe Healers stood around a table in the far corner. They bowed to him, but when one stepped forward, Soo-Won held up a hand to stall him before turning back to Joo-Doh.

"Where are we?"

"The VIP guestroom at Saika Castle."

"You've been delirious with fever for three days," Kye-Sook added.

"Three... days?"

Kye-Sook nodded, lips pressed tight.

"Yes. I told you to stay back, but you went charging into the battle. Worse, you threw down your sword when you rushed to Princess Yona's aid."

"I had to," Soo-Won protested at once. "The Ryokuryuu was injured and the princess was in danger."

"The Thunderbeast was going to save her! He's the strongest soldier in a thousand years!"

"I know Hak is amazing, but even he wouldn't have been able to evade two weapons at the same time."

"And you thought _you_ could?!"

Kye-Sook didn't seem to realise the increasingly shrill quality of his voice or that Joo-Doh and the healers were all staring at him.

"I had to try," Soo-Won said simply.

Kye-Sook wasn't appeased. In fact, he looked even more upset, twin spots of bright red blooming on his cheeks.

"You are the _King! _You promised to reform Kouka! You promised to make our country stronger! If you keep giving in to your sentiments, how are you going to do anything when you're dead?!"

His voice cracked at the last word and he dropped his face into shaking hands, taking one heaving breath after another. Soo-Won exchanged a startled look with Joo-Doh.

"Have you any idea," Kye-Sook choked out, voice half muffled, "how worried I was?"

Soo-Won's expression softened.

"I apologise for having worried you, Advisor Kye-Sook. But I would do that again, without hesitation."

The other man lifted his head to stare at him, eyelashes spiky and face flushed.

"Do they mean that much to you?"

"Yes."

"And I can't persuade you otherwise?"

"No." Soo-Won held his gaze, his voice steady. "Hak and Princess Yona are more precious to me now than before."

"Even though they may be working against us?"

"They are not."

"Even though the rumours associating Princess Yona as King Hiryuu's reincarnation may undermine our efforts?"

"The princess and I are both working towards a common goal," Soo-Won insisted.

When Kye-Sook didn't look convinced, Soo-Won leaned forward.

"You didn't hear what they said after I fell. They forgave me and begged me not to die."

Kye-Sook stared at him, eyes wide, before turning to Joo-Doh who nodded in reply. Then he sighed and bowed his head.

"Very well. I will not interfere... unless Your Majesty's safety is compromised."

"Thank you, Advisor Kye-Sook," Soo-Won said with a smile. The faint burst of energy he had was all but drained away, leaving him exhausted. But there was one other thing...

"I want to see them."

Kye-Sook shook his head at once.

"Your wounds need to be checked. And you haven't eaten anything for the past three days."

Right on cue, Soo-Won's stomach gave an expectant gurgle. He ignored it, but Kye-Sook gave a smug nod.

"But-"

"Not today, Your Majesty." This time, Kye-Sook's voice booked no refusal.

Soo-Won sighed and gave in with good grace, knowing when to back down.

"Very well. Tomorrow morning then." He ran his fingers through his hair and grimaced a bit. "As soon as I have a bath."

"I will arrange for one tomorrow, but right now, you need to eat something." Kye-Sook stood up and nodded to the healers.

"Your Majesty," the Head Healer stepped forward, "please allow me to check your temperature and your injuries."

"Thank you. Please wait a moment," Soo-Won said firmly and waited until the man bowed and retreated before turning to Joo-Doh.

"How are Hak and Princess Yona?" He asked in a low voice.

"Both are fine, as are Yoon and the Four Dragon Warriors," Joo-Doh muttered.

"What about the Green Dragon's wounds?"

Joo-Doh raised an eyebrow at that.

"He is walking about already, which is more than I say for Your Majesty."

Soo-Won smiled at the familiar acerbic tone, but it faded after a moment.

"I was sure that Hak and Princess Yona visited me sometime last night, but if Advisor Kye-Sook was here... perhaps I only dreamed it."

Joo-Doh shook his head.

"Ah. So it wasn't a dream?"

Joo-Doh shook his head again and blinked when a slender hand covered his own and squeezed it.

"You have my grateful thanks, General Joo-Doh."

"I didn't do anything," Joo-Doh said at once, scowling.

Soo-Won just smiled. Joo-Doh had helped to care for him and Yona when they were small. He had remained loyal to Soo-Won all this time, but it can't have been easy for him to take sides.

"I put you in a difficult position, didn't I?" Soo-Won said in a low voice. "But we are nearly at the end. Thank you for all you've done."

Joo-Doh looked embarrassed as he pulled his hand away only to grab Soo-Won's instead, clasping the slender fingers as tightly as he dared.

"Then get well quick, Your Majesty," he muttered. "That is all the thanks I need."

"I will," Soo-Won promised, eyes gleaming. He had everything to live for now.

Joo-Doh released his hand and stood up, motioning for the patient Head Healer to come forward once more. Soo-Won caught sight of a familiar face peeping out behind him and his smile deepened.

"Ah, Min-Soo. Thank you for your care. You look just as tired as General Joo-Doh."

"Please don't worry about me, Your Majesty. I'm just happy you're recovering." Min-Soo bowed low, his eyes shining with happy tears.

When Kye-Sook returned a few minutes later with a small table and a covered bowl, he was pleased to learn that Soo-Won would be able to travel to Hiryuu Castle in two days' time. He placed the table across Soo-Won's legs and gave him a look that had the latter picking up the spoon without comment.

As Soo-Won started in on the warm chicken broth, Kye-Sook gave a brief account of what had happened over the past three days.

Despite his best efforts, Soo-Won soon found his advisor's words blending into a soothing background murmur. Muttering an apology, he tried to rouse himself, but both spoon and soup were taken away, and gentle hands were urging him to lie down.

He was fast asleep before Min-Soo could finish tucking him up.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I'd envisioned this story to be no longer than 3 or 4 chapters, but like my previous stories, it's taken on a life of its own. Please leave a review before you go :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes:** Hello, everyone! We're halfway through the story now and romance between the trio will happen soon. Enjoy this chapter :)

**Appreciation:** A big thank you to **DAIrinchan** whose suggestions on a part of the plot are included here.

**Warnings:** Some OOC-ness.

\- Chapter Start -

Hak sat on a wooden bench, one arm resting on a bent leg with his glaive lying beside him. It wasn't that he expected to be attacked in the flower garden of Lady Iguni's private residence; he just felt more comfortable having it within easy reach.

After another restless night, he had gotten up before dawn and tiptoed out of the room. He didn't want his tossing and turning to disturb the other slumbering occupants. Ao had opened one sleepy eye before closing it again, too comfortable snuggled up in Shin-Ah's fur to move.

A wry smile twisted Hak's lips.

Yes, they were all still sharing a single guestroom despite Lady Iguni insisting that she had more to spare, General Kyo-Ga declaring that it was highly improper, and Lord Tae-Jun looking both vexed and resigned.

Hak's smile widened at that last one.

It was just that after so many months of traveling together, they had gotten used to sharing the same sleeping space... just like Hak had gotten used to having Yoon and the Dragon Warriors around. Besides, none of them wanted to take up more room than was necessary since Saika Castle was still hosting injured soldiers and healers from the other tribes.

Over in the east, the sky began to lighten, dark blue turning to lighter blue and purple hues. Then a single ray of sunlight appeared, heralding the dawn of a new day.

Hak took a deep breath of the cool flower scented air and blew it out in a long, gusty exhale. Three days had passed since the battle against Kai, but the revelations that surfaced that day still felt as fresh and raw as if only minutes had passed.

He had been so sure that like Soo-Won, he had cast off their friendship on that fateful night, almost a year ago.

He had been so sure that he would never, _ever_ forgive him for what he had done.

He had been so sure that he would _kill_ him the first chance he got.

Yet he was completely and utterly wrong on all three counts. Ik-Soo was right when he had told Yona that there were some sentiments one just couldn't throw away.

Had he known that Hak was behind a nearby tree, listening in on their conversation?

Had he said those words to comfort Yona as much as to warn Hak about his true feelings?

Because under the suffocating blanket of hurt and pain and rage, the flame of their cherished friendship with Soo-Won had continued to burn, along with the longing to enjoy the closeness they had once had, and the unspoken wish of seeing how far it could go.

It had taken the prospect of almost losing Soo-Won to force them - especially Hak - to accept what they hadn't wanted to see before; that the three of them had something so precious it could never be destroyed.

Their act of forgiving Soo-Won on the battlefield that day may have looked like an impulsive, spur of the moment action, but they had meant it. They had begged him not to die, pleaded for him to live, and they meant each and every word. They had worried over his condition day and night, gone with little sleep and food despite Yoon and the Dragons' fussing... until General Kyo-Ga informed them yesterday evening that Soo-Won's condition had improved.

Hak knew he would never forget the tearful smile on Yona's face as she threw herself at him, nor the sheer relief that left him weak kneed and almost as teary eyed as she was.

But now that he was recovering and no longer delirious from fever, how would the King of Kouka react?

The sun was swiftly rising now, lighting up the garden with long rays of sunlight, but all Hak could see as he held up one hand was was how it trembled before he clenched it into a fist.

_You were willing to die for us, __Soo-Won__. __You said you still love us. __Please... show us that you too, meant what you said._

\- o -

Breakfast that morning was a lively affair. The Four Dragons, in particular, were in high spirits. Three days had passed without anyone ambushing or harassing them. Jae-ha's wounds were healing quickly with the help of Sky Tribe medicine which Yoon was sure contained _senjuso_ extract. King Soo-Won's fever had broken and he was on the road to recovery.

And best of all, Hak and Yona were smiling again.

"It's time I visited Ik-Soo," Yoon announced. "That idiot can't survive on his own and it's been months since we went back."

"That's a good idea, Yoon," Yona said at once. "I want to see him too, but..."

She glanced at Hak who reached for her hand under the table.

"But we're needed here," he finished for her.

The others just nodded. They had all witnessed what happened between them and Soo-Won that day.

"It's fine, Princess Yona," Kija said with a smile. "We will accompany Yoon. We have been imposing on Lady Iguni's hospitality as it is."

"It has been our honour to have you all here," Kyo-Ga replied as he entered the dining room.

"Thank you, General," Jae-ha sad, bowing his head. "But we want to visit Ik-Soo. Besides, if we don't go with Yoon, we'll miss his cooking!"

"Hmmph." Yoon tossed his head, looking pleased nonetheless.

Kyo-Ga frowned at Jae-Ha.

"Is there something lacking with the food served here?"

"Oh! There's nothing wrong at all. I always have seconds of everything!" Zeno said happily, patting his full stomach. Shin-Ah nodded beside him, still chewing.

Kija smiled at them and turned to Kyo-Ga who looked mollified.

"You have talented cooks indeed, General," he praised, "but I believe you only said that because you haven't tried Yoon's cooking."

In the sudden pin drop silence that ensued, Hak and Yona exchanged glances, Jae-Ha said "Oops" under his breath, Zeno's eyes went round, and Shin-Ah and Ao quickly grabbed another serving of grilled fish as if fearing it would disappear.

Kyo-Ga's eyes narrowed and two red spots appeared on his cheeks. He looked like he was a hairsbreadth away from issuing a cooking competition right there and then.

Right on cue, Tae-Jun rushed in.

"General Joo-Doh said that His Majesty is ready for visitors!"

\- o -

Soo-Won sat in a comfortable armchair with a big pillow at his back and his hair loose around his shoulders. He felt stronger and more alert after a good night's sleep, and definitely more presentable after a sponge bath.

A proper bath complete with soak in hot water would have been perfect, but his wounds, although healing well, were not fully closed yet. Still, Min-Soo had worked wonders with a soft towel wrung out in warm soapy water and even cleaned his hair with said towel and a comb.

Soo-Won leaned back in his chair, paying no mind to the slight pull of his wounds and Min-Soo's unobtrusive presence a few feet away.

Kye-Sook and Joo-Doh had updated him on recent events this morning. While being taken to prison to await his sentencing, Li Hazara tried to escape and was killed by one of the guards. Ying Kuel-bo and his family were under house arrest in Hazara's home, awaiting Soo-Won's decision. High Priest Gobi and his men had been taken back to Xing and sentenced to death. Kouren would be crowned Queen in a month's time although the reason for the delay was not stated.

Word of Soo-Won's recovery had spread throughout Kouka and congratulatory messages from each tribe were still pouring in. Generals Geun-Tae and Tae-Woo had sent word that they would arrive by nightfall to escort Soo-Won back to Kuuto tomorrow.

Kye-Sook left for Hiryuu Castle this morning to prepare for Soo-Won's return, but not before issuing dozens of instructions for Soo-Won's well being to an increasingly exasperated Joo-Doh.

Soo-Won let out a soundless sigh. Protocol demanded that he receive his hosts first, but he couldn't wait to see Hak and Yona again.

When a knock sounded at the door, he straightened up. Lady Iguni and her two sons entered and bowed to him.

"Lady Iguni, General Kyo-Ga and Lord Tae-Jun," Soo-Won greeted with a smile. "Please accept my apologies for not receiving you before this."

"Please don't apologise, Your Majesty," Lady Iguni replied. "We are greatly honoured to have been of any assistance to you and are overjoyed you are recovering."

"Thank you for your good wishes," Soo-Won said. "Advisor Kye-Sook informed me that you have been most supportive of our Healers in attending to the injured."

He managed to keep the smile on his face until they left and then his calm demeanour slipped. He was filled with nervous anticipation now, his heart beating faster and his hands trembling. The last two times Hak and Yona saw him, they had held his hands and begged him not to die.

Was it only because he was at death's door during both times?

Had they meant all the kind things they had said to him?

Would Hak still look at him like he was the worst scum on earth?

"Your Majesty, are you alright?"

Startled from his thoughts, Soo-Won found Min-Soo kneeling beside him with a worried frown. He forced a smile to his lips, forced his fingers to uncurl, fingernails leaving the crescent shaped marks in his palms.

"I'm fine, Min-Soo. Thank you," he replied only to jump at another knock on the door before it opened.

Hak and Yona entered followed by Joo-Doh who closed the door behind him and stood there, arms folded across his chest.

"Hak. Yona." Soo-Won found himself on his feet, but his smile faltered at how solemn they looked. They were staring at him...not smiling or saying anything or doing anything.

His heart dropped to his stomach and his eyes started to burn, moisture gathering at the inner corners. He blinked them away, but more appeared.

"Soo-Won? Are you alright?" Yona sounded concerned.

"Why are you even standing?" Hak sounded annoyed.

Soo-Won took a step forward, inhaling sharply as his wounds protested. He pitched forward, one hand pressing against his middle, the other reaching out blindly.

"Soo-Won!"

"Your Majesty!"

Yona and Min-Soo's voices blended together as two large hands clamped onto Soo-Won's shoulders, jerking him to an abrupt halt. His outstretched fingers found and grabbed a handful of cloth as he looked up to encounter twin pools of vivid blue.

Oh.

"Hak," he breathed.

"Your Majesty. You shouldn't be standing up. Or walking."

Soo-Won swallowed.

How long had it been since he heard concern in that deep voice, or seen that familiar lift of one dark eyebrow, or stood so close he could feel Hak's body heat?

"Hak."

Without a second thought, he took a step closer and rested his forehead on a broad shoulder, his hand releasing Hak's robe to drop limply by his side. He was trembling, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Hak."

A loud sigh blew across his hair and the hands tightened on his shoulders.

"Alright, alright, don't wear out my name." Hak sounded like he was rolling his eyes.

Belated pride pricked at Soo-Won, forcing him to straighten up and take a step back. Hak released him, eyeing him through narrowed eyes, hands still hovering nearby as if he thought Soo-Won would collapse without his support.

Soo-Won smiled at them both, but it felt brittle. Fragile.

"Thank you for coming to see me that night when I was feverish."

"Min-Soo told General Joo-Doh that you were calling out for us. They were worried about you," Yona said, smiling at Min-Soo before glancing over her shoulder at the scowling man by the door.

"Which was really surprising considering how grumpy the General is," Hak added.

It was the faint twinkle in his eyes that put Soo-Won at ease, his smile coming more easily now. Impulsively, he reached for their hands, holding one in each of his own.

"I _was_ calling out for you two," he admitted, his heart racing faster at what he was about to say. "And I meant what I said that day on the battlefield... every single word."

Hak nodded, his eyes warming with approval and relief as Yona's filled with happy tears.

"Hak and I... " She glanced at the tall man beside her, "we meant what we said too. Every single word."

Soo-Won's eyes stung again, but this time he didn't care. He didn't know if Hak was the one who pulled them close or if it was Yona, but all of a sudden, they were in a three way embrace. One of Hak's arms was around his shoulders and one of Yona's around his waist.

Soo-Won wrapped his own arms around them and let the tears fall in earnest.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I had a bit of trouble with the emotions here and hope they weren't too over the top. Please leave a review before you go :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter :)

\- Chapter Start -

Hak, Soo-Won and Yona would have stayed like that forever if they could, locked in a three way embrace as sudden as it was welcome. Soo-Won was shaking with silent sobs, and the other two weren't much better off.

The sound of a throat being cleared had to be repeated a few times before it registered. Hak moved first, turning his head to look over his shoulder and then reluctantly sliding his arm from Soo-Won's shoulders when his neck protested.

Joo-Doh looked relieved to have gotten Hak's attention at last. He gave an awkward nod, eyes suspiciously red.

"His Majesty has other visitors waiting," he said in a gruff voice, jerking a thumb at the door behind him to indicate they were just outside.

"I understand." Soo-Won's voice was stuffy, like he had a cold. "Oh, thank you, Min-Soo."

Hak turned back to see Soo-Won and Yona accepting clean towels from Min-Soo who who was as teary eyed as them. Helping himself to one, Hak nodded his thanks and grinned when Yona blew her nose with a resolute honk, her eyes above the towel challenging him to say a word.

"Who are they, General Joo-Doh?" Soo-Won asked.

"General An Joon-Gi, Lady Lili, Elder Mun-Dok, General Tae-Woo... and someone called Ogi."

"So many visitors, I'm touched!" Soo-Won smiled, but he swayed a bit and Yona grabbed his arm.

"Sit down, Soo-Won."

"I'm fine. I-"

"Sit down before you fall down," Hak ordered, raising an eyebrow when Soo-Won looked like he was about to protest.

"Fine." Soo-Won sank into the chair, looking visibly relieved. He accepted a cup of tea from Min-Soo with none too steady hands.

Hak exchanged looks with Yona, both of them coming to an understanding without words.

"I think I'll go catch up with Lili. Ogi too," Yona said.

"And I'll go catch up Gramps and Tae-Woo," Hak added.

"But-"

"We'll see you later, Soo-Won," Yona said and patted him on the shoulder.

Hak nodded, reaching out a hand to do the same... only to ruffle Soo-Won's hair instead.

"Uwaa... !" Soo-Won quickly set down his teacup, looking up at Hak in shock.

"You can't receive visitors looking like that," Hak told him and followed Yona to the door. "Go comb your hair."

"We'll stall them for about an hour, alright?" Yona said with a bright smile.

Joo-Doh bowed, looking relieved.

"Thank you, Princess."

\- o -

It was a happy reunion outside the VIP guestroom. Yona greeted the Water Tribe ladies with big smiles, and in Lili's case, a warm hug as well. After they separated, Lili introduced her to General Joon-Gi who bowed, eyes still closed. Then it was Hak's turn to greet them while Yona hugged Elder Mun-dok and smiled at Tae-Woo.

Tae-Jun who had escorted his guests there, proved himself useful once more, handing over a placid General Joon-Gi to a nonplussed Kyo-Ga to entertain before showing the ladies and Ogi to a nearby room where tea and snacks awaited. He then led the Water Tribe men to the next room and ordered refreshments to be served there as well.

Yona and Lili started chatting as soon as they sat down while Ayura and Tetora were content to look on, smiling. When Yona finally remembered Ogi, she turned to see him sitting in a chair and staring morosely at a plate of _mochi_ on the coffee table, scruffy chin resting in one hand.

"Don't mind me," he mumbled. "I'll just sit here by myself."

"Oh my, someone needs cheering up," Tetora said with a small laugh.

Ogi straightened up at once.

"You're right. Here I am with four pretty ladies all to myself. I should be making the most of it, right?"

Without waiting for a reply, he slid off the chair and onto his knees, wincing as he pressed a hand to his middle. Shuffling towards Yona, he bowed.

"Please accept my apologies, Princess Yona, for leading you and your friends to that High Priest. It was my fault you were all captured and taken to Kai."

Lili, Ayura and Tetora's eyes widened in shock.

"It's alright, Mr Ogi," Yona replied at once. "We know they threatened to kill you and your friend if you didn't obey them."

Ogi mumbled something, his head going lower.

"Mr Ogi?" Yona leaned forward to touch his shoulder. "Everyone's fine so please get up."

Ogi raised his head but remained on his knees, looking despondent.

"I've made a mess of things, haven't I? Won won't see me anymore, I got you and your friends in trouble..." He trailed off, rubbing his eyes.

"Wait - I can at least do this." Reaching inside his pocket, he brought out a familiar looking hairpin and held it out to Lili.

"You wanted this, right," he mumbled. "Just take it. You don't owe me anything."

"Good. Thanks!" Lili took it from him and turned to Yona who was staring at the hairpin.

"I found this among your belongings when we were at Kushibi Fort. I recognised it the moment I saw it stuck in his hair," she said, tilting her head at Ogi. "He said you gave it to him, but I told him I would buy it, so here you go."

Yona smiled and shook her head.

"It belongs to Mr Ogi now. He did something for me so it was a fair exchange."

"Hmmph!" Lili tossed her head. "It would look way better on you than on him. Besides, this is a priceless hairpin! Look at the jewels, the workmanship! Unless he promised you his firstborn-"

"I don't want his firstborn!" Yona gasped.

"I don't have any children to give away!" Ogi protested and hurriedly added, "not that I would."

"In any case, I don't believe it was a fair exchange. Here." Lili grabbed Yona's hand and placed the hairpin in it.

"Lili, I don't want it anymore. Truly, I don't."

"But didn't His Majesty give it to you?"

"What?!" Ogi squawked.

"He gave it to the old me," Yona said gently, still smiling. "I'm not that person anymore."

"I didn't know it was from Won, I mean, the King!" Ogi cried.

"Are you sure?" Lili ignored him.

"I am," Yona assured her, also ignoring him.

"I like that hairpin. But if I keep it, he'll kill me!" Ogi moaned.

The two girls turned to him.

"Stop being so dramatic," Lili scolded him.

"Soo-Won won't kill you," Yona added and held it out. "Like I said, it was a fair exchange. Here, keep it."

"I... if-if you're sure? Aha, thank you!" Ogi stuck it in his hair with a reverent air before struggling to his feet, Ayura and Tetora helping to steady him.

"Do sit down, you look rather pale," Tetora said.

"See? I told you the hairpin doesn't suit you," Lili observed.

"Mr Ogi, what about your friend, the one who was threatened. Is he OK?" Yona asked.

"He's fine. I'm the one who was slashed." If Ogi was hoping for some sympathy, he was disappointed.

"Serves you right," Lili told him.

"Hey!"

"Well, now that that's settled, I could do with a cup of tea," Yona said with a laugh.

As Ayura poured out the tea and Tetora handed around the plate of mochi, Yona started updating Lili on what had happened in the battle against Kai. Before she finished, a knock sounded at the door, and Min-Soo entered with Joon-Gi and Hak.

"His Majesty is ready to see General Joon-Gi and Lady Lili now."

Ayura and Tetora stood up at once, but Lili got up reluctantly.

"Let's not keep the King waiting, Lili," Joon-Gi said. "I'm sure you are most anxious to see him."

Lili turned to Yona.

"You'll still be around, right? Let's have lunch, I want to see Yoon and the Dragons too."

"Of course we'll have lunch together," Yona said, "but they aren't here now."

"Tell me everything later," Lili urged before following her father to the door. Ayura and Tetora followed, bowing to Yona and Hak.

Yona held out her hand to Hak before turning to Ogi who looked more morose than ever.

"I suppose the Wind Tribe men are next in line to see Won," he mumbled.

"It'll be your turn after that," Yona said, but Ogi just shook his head.

"He doesn't want to see me. Not anymore."

He looked rather pitiful then, but Yona couldn't help smiling. For one thing, she knew he was worrying over nothing. For another, her heart was so much lighter than before. She sat down beside him and made space for Hak when he settled in beside her.

"The last time we met, you said you remembered the time when you helped Hak and Soo-Won to rescue me. Why don't you tell me the whole story?"

\- o -

Soo-Won breathed out a sigh after the door closed behind the Water Tribe group. He liked General Joon-Gi and Lili was a dear friend, but...

"General Joon-Gi still hasn't given up on Lili and me."

"Just like that idiot Geun-Tae," Joo-Doh muttered and rolled his eyes. "Ignore Joon-Gi for now, Your Majesty. Recovering your strength should be your top priority."

The door opened again, and Mun-Dok and Tae-Woo entered and bowed.

"We're very glad to hear you're recovering, Your Majesty," Mun-Dok said. "You had all of Kouka Kingdom worried, including the Wind Tribe."

"Thank you for your concern, Elder Mun-Dok, General Tae-Woo," Soo-Won replied. "I appreciate you coming here to see me."

Mun-Dok held out a wrapped package.

"The Sky Tribe's medical expertise is well known throughout Kouka, but I brought some rare medicinal herbs from Capital Fuuga to aid Your Majesty's healing."

"Thank you." Soo-Won's throat felt tight.

Mun-Dok had helped to care for him, Hak and Yona when they were little. Soo-Won had always looked up to his wisdom and fighting skills. Before he could change his mind, he took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Elder Mun-Dok, I regret allowing Kan Soo-Jin to pressure the Wind Tribe into approving of my being King. I... I hope you will be able to see me as your grandchild again one day."

Tae-Woo's open mouthed shock was discomfiting, but it was worth it to see Mun-dok's approving nod, the lines on his face softening.

"I see him standing before me now. He has my heartfelt gratitude for saving two of my other precious grandchildren."

Once again, Soo-Won found himself perilously close to tears. He took two steps forward and was immediately embraced by arms as strong and comforting as they had ever been. Grabbing handfuls of the back of Mun-Dok's robes, he squeezed his eyes shut, paying no mind to Joo-Doh's exasperated 'Tsk'.

When they finally drew apart, Soo-Won drew his sleeve over his eyes and felt a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder.

"Get well soon, Your Majesty. We will see you tomorrow morning."

After Mun-Dok and Tae-Woo left, Min-Soo pressed a clean towel into Soo-Won's hand.

"It's almost noon, Your Majesty. I will get you a light lunch and then you really need to rest."

"After I see one more person, Min-Soo. I've made him wait long enough."

\- o -

Ogi squared his shoulders as General Joo-Doh ushered him inside a large, beautifully decorated room. He jumped when the door closed behind him with a sharp click.

Won sat in an armchair by a table, face paler than usual, but otherwise looking the same as before. Except that Ogi could no longer pretend because this was Saika Castle and not his dingy pub in a darkened alley; and the cheerful, charismatic boy with the intelligent eyes he had befriended for the past ten years was King Soo-Won, ruler of Kouka Kingdom.

Ogi dropped to his knees, heedless of the dull throb of his wound. He bowed his head, trying to get his tongue to unstick itself from the roof of his mouth.

"Your Majesty," he choked out. "Forgive me."

"Mr Ogi, what - please get up!"

But that young voice - sometimes cheerful, sometimes solemn, but always gentle - was exactly the same. Ogi opened his mouth, closed it again and shook his head.

"Mr Ogi. Friends don't kneel before each other."

Ogi looked up at that, eyes haunted.

"Are we still... friends?"

Won stood up and went to him, kneeling down with a wince. His attendant hovered behind him, looking worried.

"Yes, we are. Please get up."

"I... I thought you didn't want to see me anymore."

Won patted him on his arm.

"Of course I do. Come now, get up."

"I waited and wai - argh!"

Two strong arms slid under Ogi's armpits and hauled him up without ceremony.

"When His Majesty tells you to get up, you _get up_," a voice growled in his ear.

"Hey, I-I'm still injured!" Ogi turned to see narrowed eyes in a scarred face glaring at him and gulped.

"Thank you, General Joo-Doh," Won said as Min-Soo helped him to his feet. "Please treat Mr Ogi with care. He _is_ still injured, you know."

"Yes, I am," Ogi muttered to the scowling General.

"How is your wound, Mr Ogi?"

"I'll survive. The more important question is, how are _you_ doing?"

"As well as can be expected." Won sat back down and gestured for Ogi to take the chair beside him.

Ogi stared at him. He was an experienced information broker. Looking and listening for the subtlest of cues, reading the tiniest changes in body language were all second nature to him. Yet all he could take in right this moment was the pallor of Won's skin and the shadows under his eyes.

And when he opened his mouth, it was to say something he promised himself he wouldn't.

"You stayed away because I helped Princess Yona to deliver her message."

"Yes."

Even though Ogi had expected it, the blunt reply still made him finch.

"It was also to protect your identity, Mr Ogi, although you were still targeted in the end. But I _am_ grateful for your assistance. We managed to avoid bloodshed between Xing and Kouka, as per Princess Tao and Princess Yona's wishes."

Ogi slumped in his seat, relieved that he had been of help, that Won was still speaking to him, and best of all, wasn't angry with him.

"Is that related to the hairpin you are wearing?"

"Ahh!" Ogi's hand went to his hair. "Princess Yona gave it to me. I swear I didn't steal from her!"

"I didn't say that. Was it because you agreed to help her?"

"Yes. You... you don't mind?" Ogi didn't know what he would do if Won _did_ mind.

"No. It was hers to do as she wished. I have to say I never thought it would end up with you." The wry smile on Won's face was more reassuring than Ogi ever imagined.

"Looks good on me, doesn't it?" He grinned, almost bursting with pride when Won chuckled.

"Mr Ogi looks so cool!"

"Gah! Don't laugh at me, Your Majesty!" Ogi grumbled, feeling heat creep up his face.

"Call me Won like you used to."

Ogi stared at him. Then he gulped.

"When you come to visit me," he managed and had to swallow again when the King smiled at him.

"It's a deal."

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I know this chapter is mostly dialog but necessary to tie a few loose ends i.e. strained relationships. We'll return to Hiryuu Castle in the next one. Please leave a review before you go :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter :)

\- Chapter Start -

Early the next morning, Hak and Yona waited at one of the side entrances of Saika Castle, along with Mun-Dok, Tae-Woo, Geun-Tae, Kyo-Ga and Tae-Jun. Soo-Won came down the steps, moving slowly with Joo-Doh and Min-Soo on either side to provide support.

Gulfan had arrived at dawn to deliver a message that Hiryuu Castle was awaiting His Majesty's return, and was now perched on Soo-Won's shoulder.

"Good morning, everyone," Soo-Won greeted, looking around with a smile. "General Kyo-Ga, Lord Tae-Jun, good work on your detailed report of the battle statistics, and for seeing to the injured soldiers. I heard many of them have recovered enough to return home. Thank you again for your kind hospitality in letting me rest here as well."

"We are honoured to have you here, Your Majesty." Kyo-Ga replied as he and Tae-Jun bowed low. "Our mother sends her deepest respects and wishes you a safe journey home."

"Ah, thank you. I am touched by her concern."

Soo-Won then turned to Hak and Yona and held out his arms, his smile deepening when they stepped closer to clasp his hands.

"I will contact you two in a couple of days' time," he said in a low voice. "Are you planning to stay here? What about your friends?"

"We leave for Capital Fuuga after this," Hak replied. "Yoon and the Dragons will meet us there."

"That's good. Gulfan will know where to find you two," Soo-Won said and turned to the hawk on his shoulder. "You remember Hak, don't you?"

The hawk hopped onto Hak's shoulder and nipped gently at his ear. Hak's stunned expression and Soo-Won's pleased laugh made for a precious moment, one which Yona tucked away in her mind to be enjoyed later.

"Take care, Soo-Won," she said.

"Thank you, Yona. You two as well."

After Soo-Won left in a beautifully decorated palanquin, escorted by his generals and Elder Mun-Dok, it was Hak and Yona's turn to bid farewell to their hosts.

\- o -

Mun-Dok and Tae-Woo returned to Capital Fuuga that very evening, not wanting to miss the Wind Tribe's feast celebrating Hak and Yona's return, and on a slightly lesser scale, Kouka's victory over Sen Province.

Xing's two princesses and the Five Stars were also invited, but only Yotaka, Vold and Algira attended. Kouren and Tao were at their dying father's bedside while the two remaining Stars were still recovering from their injuries.

Although Hak and Yona bade their guests a warm welcome, Yotaka chose to sit next to Tae-Woo, the one he had interacted with the most. Algira soon gathered a crowd of children and cats around him.

"Never knew Capital Fuuga was overrun by felines," Tae-Woo commented in surprise.

"Did he bring them over from Xing?" Han-Dae wondered.

"If there's a cat within a ten mile radius, you can bet it will sniff out Algira sooner or later," Yotaka told them. He then turned to Ayame and started quizzing her about her beauty routine, ignoring a suspicious Saki who sat on her other side.

"It would've been nice to see Tao again," Yona said with a sigh.

"She too, wishes she could be here," Vold said. "She hopes you two will attend Princess Kouren's coronation as Queen in a month's time."

"A month?" Hak frowned. "I thought your King is very ill."

"Indeed, King Bushin is not expected to last the week," Vold confirmed, "but Princess Kouren is waiting for a very important person to recover first."

"Because there's going to be a wedding right after the coronation!" Algira exclaimed with a grin, proving he was paying attention to their conversation.

"Shut up! It's not been announced yet!" Yotaka hissed at him.

"Idiot-Gira!" Vold added.

Hak and Yona exchanged glances, their eyebrows up.

"Princess Kouren is getting married?" Yona asked. It wasn't long ago that the only thing the princess cared about was waging war against Kouka.

"Ah, it's nothing!" Yotaka waved his hands, glaring at Algira who ignored him.

"Recover first, huh," Hak mused. "Would that be your comrade, the one who shielded Princess Kouren with his body?"

Yotaka pretended not to hear him and Vold just smiled, but Algira nodded vigorously, still grinning.

"Neguro, that's his name, right?" Yona asked, thinking back to those dark, tense moments. "He took so many arrows, it's a wonder he survived."

"He's very devoted to Princess Kouren," Vold said.

"I would have done the same," Yotaka said at once, sounding miffed.

"All of us would have, for both princesses," Vold agreed, "but Neguro has known Princess Kouren since she was ten years old."

"How romantic!" Ayame said, shamelessly listening in on the conversation.

"Ahh! Please don't ask anymore," Yotaka begged. "It's not been made official yet!"

"Hak, you'd do the same for your princess, wouldn't you?" Ayame teased, winking at Yona.

"Yes, don't be shy, Lord Hak," Han-Dae added, grinning.

"No reason for me to be shy," Hak said. To everyone's delight, he brought Yona's hand up to his lips and placed a smacking kiss on the back.

Yona blushed, everyone cheered and Tae-Woo immediately topped up Hak's cup with more sake, claiming a toast was due.

The celebrations lasted long into the night, sake still flowing after all the food was consumed. Although Hak and Yona enjoyed themselves, they couldn't help wishing that their friends were here to celebrate with them... including a very special someone who was recuperating at Hiryuu Castle.

\- o -

The next morning, a messenger came with the news that Soo-Won wanted to meet Elder Mun-Dok and all the five tribe generals at the end of the week. Gulfan arrived a few hours later with a short note addressed to Hak and Yona. The familiar handwriting and encrypted words made Hak smile; he and Soo-Won used to send each other secret messages right under Gramps and Joo-Doh's noses.

This time, it was an invitation for him, Yona and their friends to visit Hiryuu Castle a day before the meeting, and a promise that they would be welcomed.

The Four Dragons returned to Capital Fuuga the following day without Yoon, who had opted to stay with Ik-Soo until the end of the week. All of them were excited at the prospect of visiting Hiryuu Castle.

"In the meantime, I think I'll go pay a visit to some pirates-turned-fishermen," Jae-Ha decided. "Zeno can come with me since he's not heavy."

"Oh?" Hak said, ignoring the pointed look Jae-Ha sent his way. "How about bringing back a barrel of Awa Port's finest sake?"

"Hmm." Jae-Ha pursed his lips, pretending to think. "I'd prefer to bring back a wife if Captain Gi-Gan will have me. I've been wooing her for years."

"I have no doubts you'll fail this time too," Hak quipped.

"Good luck, Jae-Ha," Yona said with a grin. "Please give my love to her and all your friends too."

"Of course, Yona-dear."

"In that case, I'll visit Harkuryuu village to see Granny!" Kija announced. "Shin-Ah, would you like to come with me?"

Shin-Ah nodded.

"Will you be bringing back a bride as well, Kija?" Yona asked.

Kija shook his head at once, blushing.

"N-no, Princess Yona! I promise to return here without a wife regardless of how many girls Granny throws at me, and regardless of how pretty they are!"

Zeno grinned, Shin-Ah looked alarmed and Jae-Ha leaned forward, eyes gleaming with interest.

"Looks like Captain Gi-Gan has nothing to fear," Hak muttered to Yona who hid her smile behind her hand.

\- o -

_A few days later..._

Hiryuu Castle looked as imposing as ever, its massive gates seeming larger than Hak remembered. Yona's hand in his was trembling, and he knew she was also thinking back to that fateful night almost a year ago.

The others looked around, curious but silent. The Dragons were probably feeling the power of King Hiryuu, so much stronger here than anywhere else. Yoon looked excited and Hak knew he was hoping to catch a glimpse of the big library here. Ik-Soo looked serene as usual.

It was Min-Soo who came to greet them with a bow and a word of welcome. He brought them inside, past the row of guards to one of the inner courtyards where Soo-Won waited, flanked by Kye-Sook and Joo-Doh.

Hak's fingers tightened around Yona's at once. It was in this very courtyard that he found Yona about to be killed by a guard, learned of King Il's death and his best friend's betrayal, one after the other.

For a moment, the past blurred with the present, sending shivers up his spine. His heart started racing, muscles tensing with a rush of adrenaline.

"Hak! Yona!" Soo-Won looked solemn as he came forward, reaching out to hold their free hands. "Forgive me. I shouldn't have asked Min-Soo to bring you to this place."

Seeing the genuine regret in those aqua eyes, Hak relaxed his hold on Yona's hand and turned to her.

"I'm fine, Hak. It's alright, Soo-Won."

"I'm sorry," Soo-Won apologised again. "I know we have a lot of things to discuss. Soon, I promise."

"That would be good. But first, how are you?" Yona asked.

Soo-Won smiled with a return of his cheerful self.

"Almost as good as new, thank you. The herbs Elder Mun-Dok gave me worked well with the Sky Tribe's medicine. Ah, Gulfan's back."

With Gulfan on his shoulder, Soo-Won turned to Yoon and the Dragons, all of whom bowed awkwardly to him.

To everyone's surprise, Soo-Won bowed back.

"Thank you for taking care of the two persons I cherish most in this world," he said formally. He then shook each person's hand and addressed them by their title.

Kija blushed when it was his turn. Zeno just grinned and even patted Soo-Won on the head, causing Joo-Doh to choke in surprise and Kye-Sook's mouth to fall open. Jae-Ha looked like he was about to start batting his eyelashes. Shin-Ah nodded and stayed silent. Yoon blushed a bit and Ik-Soo was polite.

"And this is Ao!" Yona said, gesturing to the squirrel on Shin-Ah's shoulder.

_"Pukkyuu!"_ Ao squealed.

"Hello." Soo-Won tipped his head to the side as two shiny black eyes stared at him. He held out his hand and laughed when Ao leaped onto it and engaged in a staring contest with Gulfan who didn't seem to know what to make of the plump little animal with the big eyes and fluffy tail staring up at him.

Finally, Soo-Won looked at everyone and smiled.

"Let's go inside. I have refreshments waiting."

He led them to one of the smaller, less used living rooms for which Hak and Yona were both grateful. As soon as they were seated, Min-Soo began pouring tea.

"This is the famous Yun-Ho tea from the Earth Tribe," Soo-Won said.

"Yun-Ho? Isn't that the name of General Geun-Tae's wife?" Yona asked.

"Yes. She's the owner of the tea plantation there."

"How lovely, it smells like flowers!" Yona said after sniffing the tea.

"It does, doesn't it?" Soo-Won agreed happily. "It's become one of the most popular teas in the Kai Empire."

"Oh, not this again," Joo-Doh grumbled and shook his head when Min-Soo offered him a cup.

Soo-Won sipped his tea and looked at the Dragons, all of whom were almost vibrating in their seats, suppressed excitement on their faces.

"I will take you to see Hiryuu's shrine soon," he promised, "but right now..."

He trailed off, his eyes going to Hak and Yona, sitting close together, hands clasped. Then he took a deep breath and let it out.

"It is time to let all of you, including Min-Soo, know the reasons behind my actions of a year ago."

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Sorry for the cliffie but I just couldn't get the next part written in time. Please leave a review before you go :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! No more suspense so enjoy this next chapter :)

\- Chapter Start -

_"It is time to let all of you, including Min-Soo, know the reasons behind my actions of a year ago."_

Yona set down her teacup with a sharp clack while Hak shifted closer to her, their gazes locked on Soo-Won's face.

"Lord Soo-Won, are you sure?" Kye-Sook took a step closer, lips pressed in a thin line. Joo-Doh didn't say anything, but his jaw was clenched tight.

"I am," Soo-Won replied. "You both know it was never my intention to sit upon the throne forever."

The other two looked even more unhappy. Yoon and the Four Dragons exchanged glances before turning to Hak and Yona, who looked frozen where they sat.

Closing his eyes briefly, Soo-Won took another deep breath before looking at Hak and Yona as well.

"As you know, when the late King Joo-Nam was still in power, priests lived here at Hiryuu Castle. They were very influential especially the Head Priest, Nobi, who convinced King Joo-Nam to appoint his younger son, Il, as his heir instead of Yu-Hon, his eldest. The reason he gave was that Yona, with her red hair, was the true descendant of King Hiryuu, and if she didn't become Queen, the Gods would be furious and lay waste to Kouka Kingdom. Both King Joo-Nam and King Il believed every word he said, but Yu-Hon, my father, didn't like the power the priests held and drove them all from Hiryuu Castle one night."

When Soo-Won paused for breath, Kija leaned forward as if intending to speak. Soo-Won quickly held up one hand.

"King Il had often said that Yona was Hiryuu's descendant and I believe him." Soo-Won gave a small smile at the Dragons' obvious surprise. "Just like I believe you four are the current generation of Dragon Warriors, except for Oryuu who is one of the first, born to protect and serve Yona."

Kija sat back, mollified, but exchanged another round of looks with the others. It was obvious they were now thinking along the same lines - that if Yona was the rightful rule of Kouka then where did that leave Soo-Won?

"But, Your Majesty, you could've married her and become King, right?" Yoon burst out, looking as if he couldn't keep silent anymore. "She was in love with you, wasn't she?"

Everyone turned to Yona.

"Father refused to let me marry him no matter how many times I asked," she admitted without hesitation, her eyes clear and her chin lifted. There was no trace of the shy, blushing, stammering princess of old.

"That's true," Min-Soo spoke up. "He didn't say why, only hinted that if His Majesty married Princess Yona, his life would be in danger."

"Most likely to put her off the idea," Hak added.

"Agreed. And to answer your question," Soo-Won turned to Yoon, "if King Il _had_ allowed me to marry Yona, that would have been the best option."

"Then couldn't you have waited? Bided your time until..." Yoon trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence.

Soo-Won gave a mirthless smile.

"Until King Il died? He was neither old nor sickly, and by then Kouka Kingdom may have ceased to exist."

Yoon nodded reluctantly, looking around at the others until he saw Ik-Soo.

"Yes, Nobi was my predecessor," Ik-Soo replied to the unspoken question in Yoon's eyes. "I was a young priest-in-training when I lived here, in my early twenties."

Kye-Sook and Joo-Doh's eyes widened, but Soo-Won just nodded.

"I thought you looked familiar," he said. "To continue, my father chased away the priests about eleven years ago, around the time Queen Kashi, Yona's mother, died. A few weeks later, I woke up from a nightmare and went to look for my father. I saw him in his study, lying in a pool of blood with King Il standing over him and holding a bloodied sword."

With the exception of Kye-Sook and Joo-Doh, everyone else looked stunned.

"Just like how I found you and my father that night?" Yona asked, her voice trembling.

Soo-Won winced.

"Forgive me. It was never my intention for you to bear witness to that, Yona," he said in a low voice. "I know it was on your birthday, but that was the only time I could bring in more people without arousing too much suspicion... although Hak did notice that something was off."

"Your Majesty." Hak's voice was expressionless.

"Please. There's no need for such formality, Hak."

Hak's expression didn't change.

"Lord Soo-Won then. King Il despised weapons. There was no way he could kill anyone with his own hands, let alone his older brother who was both a general _and_ a war hero."

"Hak's right," Yona said at once. "Father couldn't possibly have killed Uncle Yu-Hon."

Soo-Won looked conflicted.

"That is what I used to believe, but that _was_ him standing over my father's body."

"You didn't confront him then?" Hak asked, his voice still level. "And he didn't see you?"

Soo-Won shook his head.

"I was eight and I was scared. Shocked. I ran back to my room."

A few moments passed in silence as the others traded uncertain, uneasy glances. Then Soo-Won roused himself.

"But that was not the only reason. Kouka Kingdom was weakened and on the verge of collapse. Yona, you stayed here all your life so you had no idea what was going on outside the castle. Hak, you were a General, but you too, spent much of your time here as Yona's bodyguard so you didn't learn much either."

His eyes hardened.

"But I did. You've met Ogi so you know how I got all sorts of information. Kouka was dwindling in strength. Our lands were given away to neighbouring countries, our people suffering and starving. Some tribes had fertile lands, others did not, and there was no unity between the five tribes. Believe me, it was only a matter of time before Kouka would be destroyed."

"I know," Yona said, her voice heavy with regret. "It _was_ something I had never known until I left here and it was... painful, to say the least."

"Lord Soo-Won." Kye-Sook stepped forward, his face determined. "I know you don't want me to interfere. But I must say something."

"Advisor Kye-Sook-"

"I insist. " Kye-Sook's voice was firm. He turned to Hak and Yona, sitting together on the love seat.

"Princess Yona, I have served under King Il, your father, for many years. I have watched as he groveled before our neighbouring countries to avoid conflict. I have stood by as he gave away our precious land to avoid war. Our five tribes grew distant from one each other, disillusioned with King ll's no weapons approach. But he would not listen to my advice. So I prayed that he would at least allow Lord Soo-Won marry you and become King before our once glorious kingdom fell apart.

"But the one thing he could have, _should _have done - put a capable ruler on the throne - he refused to. He held fast to what that fake priest said. Perhaps he was waiting for you to grow up and take over, but I could not stand by any longer. I know I must seem cruel and heartless to you, but my first love has always been, and will always be, Kouka Kingdom. I would do anything, _anything _to see it grow strong and prosper, to be a kingdom others would look up to and respect."

He turned to Soo-Won and bowed.

"No one can deny the magnificent accomplishments His Majesty has achieved in the short time since he became King. I am proud to be of service to him."

"Advisor Kye-Sook." Soo-Won smiled, cheeks faintly pink. "I am touched by your loyalty."

General Joo-Doh then stepped forward as if not to be outdone.

"Lord Soo-Won, I must say a few words as well."

Soo-Won opened his mouth and closed it again before nodding with an air of resignation. Joo-Doh swung to Hak and Yona, scowl firmly in place.

"Princess Yona, I have known you since you were small. The friendship you and Hak had with Lord Soo-Won was rare and special. But as a General, I could not ignore the sorry state Kouka was in. I had to choose a path. I chose the one which would lead to Kouka regaining the strength and power it had lost."

He turned and bowed to Soo-Won.

"Lord Soo-Won has surpassed all my expectations and I am proud to serve by his side."

"Thank you, General Joo-Doh," Soo-Won said, now smiling with misty eyes.

Hak looked at Yona, fingers tightening around hers.

"King Il may not have governed our country wisely, " he admitted heavily, "but Yona is the one-"

A small hand covered his mouth.

"No, Hak. Prophecy or not, Soo-Won has proven himself to be a more than capable king. No one can deny that. I certainly can't."

In the silence that followed, the Dragons exchanged conflicted and uncomfortable looks. Then Ik-Soo cleared their throat, drawing everyone's attention.

"I have something to say that will hopefully answer all your questions."

"Another message from God?" Yoon asked.

"No." Ik-Soo flushed and bit his lip. "It's a secret I am ashamed to say I have kept for more than ten years. But this is not the place to disclose it."

"If you are talking about Hiryuu's shrine," Soo-Won said as he stood up, "we can go there now."

\- o -

The Throne Room was unchanged. Yona was grateful to Soo-Won for giving them a minute or so to look around, for there were many memories of her and her father here, together with Hak and Min-Soo.

Then Soo-Won took a lighted candle from one of the wall sconces and opened a half hidden door behind the throne. "Please follow me, everyone."

They went down a flight of stone steps into a large underground chamber that brought another rush of memories for Yona. The warmth she remembered was still here, giving her a feeling of safety and protection. Soo-Won went around, lighting a few more candles to brighten the room, Joo-Doh assisting him.

The room looked just the same - polished white stone steps on either side with candle holders every few feet. And at the far end, more steps leading to a sarcophagus - the final resting place of King Hiryuu.

The Four Dragons walked towards it as if drawn by something none of the others could see or feel. As one, Kija, Jae-Ha and Shin-Ah fell to their knees before the coffin and bowed their heads. Zeno climbed to the topmost step and sank down, one palm flat against the coffin, tears running down his face. Kija was sniffling and both Jae-Ha and Shin-Ah who had removed his mask, looked almost as teary eyed.

Yona, still holding hands with Hak, exchanged glances with him and Yoon, none of them wanting to break the silence. Soo-Won and even Kye-Sook and Joo-Doh remained quiet as well.

After a few minutes when Zeno wiped away his tears and straightened up, Ik-Soo cleared his throat again.

"After we were driven away from Hiryuu Castle," he began, "Head Priest Nobi became obsessed with seeking revenge over General Yu-Hon. One night, I spied him and another priest leaving our shelter. I followed them back to Hiryuu Castle and..."

His voice shook and he paused to swallow.

"I was very familiar with the castle grounds and hid in the garden, just outside General Yu-Hon's study. The second priest distracted him by demanding that they be allowed back into the castle... and Nobi stabbed him from behind. When General Yu-Hon swung around, Nobi stabbed him again. Then I heard King Il's voice, asking who was there. Nobi and the other left just before King Il rushed in, shouting 'Brother!'

"It was after he picked up the sword that I caught sight of movement in the doorway. His Majesty was half hidden there, staring on in horror."

"Ik-Soo, why didn't you tell anyone about this?" Yoon scolded, his eyes wide with shock.

Ik-Soo fell to his knees.

"I'm so sorry! I was terrified of violence, of what my master had done. I didn't know who to turn to! We priests had just been chased away from here. If I dared to even breathe a word..."

"What happened then?" Joo-Doh demanded, looking down at him, face grimmer than before.

"King Il tossed down the sword and collapsed beside his brother's body, crying. I heard footsteps and left as quickly as I could," Ik-Soo said, wringing his hands.

"So it - it wasn't Uncle Il who had killed Father?" Soo-Won's face was as white as paper, eyes glittering in the candlelight.

"What happened to that Nobi?" Hak demanded, his voice like stone.

"He fell ill and died not long after." Ik-Soo said. "I tried to treat him, but I didn't know how. None of us priests had medical knowledge. He prayed to God again and again to spare his life, but on the day he died, he admitted he never got a reply."

"And the other priests?" Hak asked.

"They all left Kouka after that, heading for other countries like Sei and Xing."

Yona and Hak exchanged glances with Yoon and the Dragons, all of them wondering about another priest who had caused trouble in Xing.

Soo-Won dropped onto his knees before Yona, heedless of the sharp contact his knees made on the stone floor.

"Yona. I don't know what to say." His voice shook. "All these years, I believed it was your Father who killed mine. Forgive me."

"You forgot, Soo-Won," Yona replied. "I already forgave you that day on the battlefield."

"But now you know your Father was innocent! How can you forgive me so easily?" Soo-Won's voice was anguished.

"We know the truth now," Yona replied. "I am satisfied that Father was innocent and we can clear his name. Right, Hak?"

Hak was staring down at Soo-Won, but he turned to her and nodded.

"I am satisfied as long as you are, Princess."

"So please get up, Soo-Won," Yona implored, but Soo-Won shook his head.

"I am guilty of King Il's death," he insisted.

"And I am guilty of your father's."

Everyone's heads snapped up as a glowing light appeared beside Hiryuu's tomb. The startled Dragons scrambled backwards as the light coalesced into a familiar form.

"Y-Your Majesty!" Min-Soo stammered, his face as white as the others.

"Min-Soo, my faithful servant," Il greeted with a smile. "How good to see you again."

"I have so much to tell you," Min-Soo murmured.

"I know all that has happened, Min-Soo, and you are to be thanked for your loyalty. Do not harbour any guilty thoughts, please."

"Father?" Yona's voice shook, her eyes wide with shock.

Il turned to her, his smile softening as tears shone in his eyes.

"My dearest daughter, I have missed you more than I can say. General Hak, my deepest thanks for protecting the person I hold most dear."

Without waiting for a reply, he turned to Soo-Won.

"Although it wasn't I who stabbed my older brother, I am still to blame for his death. My father, Joo-Nam and I were taken in by Nobi's sweet words and fake prophecies. He insisted that if you or your Father were to ever ascend the throne, our lands would be awash with blood and Kouka would be destroyed. Hence, my father named me, his younger son who had never liked weapons or wars, his heir. But by stubbornly clinging to my ideals of peace, I made a weak and cowardly King. Instead of ensuring my people lived in peace, I made them suffer.

"Even worse, I caused my precious Yona much hardship as she was forced to take up weapons to right my many wrongs. I... I am more ashamed than I can say."

"Father, don't say that!" Yona choked out, tears running down her face.

"But in the end, you managed to surprise us all. You may have been born Kouka's princess, but you have become the People's Princess through your own courage and determination. Forgive a foolish father, my dear. I only ever wanted you to have a happy, carefree life. I did not credit you for your unbending will and your unbroken spirit, both of which you inherited from your dear mother. Although... can you blame me with all that fixation on your hair in the past?"

Yona shook her head, a gasping laugh escaping her lips. Il smiled at her before turning to the man standing beside her.

"General Son Hak - for that is what you will always be to me - words cannot express my gratitude for protecting my precious daughter all this while. If I had made only one right decision in my life, it was appointing you as her bodyguard."

"Protecting the princess was never an obligation for me, Your Majesty." Hak got down on one knee and bowed his head. When he looked up again, a single tear ran down his cheek.

Il nodded and turned to the man on her other side, still on his knees, weeping as much as Yona.

"Soo-Won, you are my nephew by blood. The only reason I didn't want you and Yona to marry was because I believed Nobi's lies. You have proven yourself more than worthy to rule Kouka Kingdom. As long as you know that I did not kill your father - indeed, how could one such as I best our country's greatest general? - I am satisfied. You need not seek my forgiveness for being a dutiful son and for doing what was right for our beloved country. I only hope you can forgive me for being so easily duped and thus, forcing you to take such drastic measures, even casting aside your two best friends."

Soo-Won just nodded, unable to say a word.

Next, Il turned to Kye-Sook and Joo-Doh and smiled at their stunned faces.

"You two have proven yourselves loyal servants of our beloved Kingdom and for that, I am satisfied."

Then he turned to the Four Dragons and bowed.

"Such magnificent Dragon Warriors! By calling them to your side, Yona, you have proven that you are indeed King Hiryuu's true descendant. However, I have learned that we alone should decide our fate, instead of letting others decide for us. Yona, my dear, whatever decision you choose to make, know that I will support you and watch over you from above. Please forgive an old man his mistakes."

He gazed at the three of them, Hak and Soo-Won flanking Yona, and nodded in approval as he started to fade.

"With Yona protected by both shield and sword, and the Four Dragons, I have complete faith that Kouka Kingdom will prosper forevermore."

With a final smile, he vanished from sight.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! We still don't know what actually happened to General Yu-Hon in the manga, but this was the solution I had which prompted me to write this story in the first place. I hope you found it satisfactory. Please leave a review before you go :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter :)

\- Chapter Start -

After the last golden sparkles of King Il's spirit faded, Yona collapsed to the floor, her breath coming in hitching gasps.

"Princess." Still on one knee, Hak turned to pull her close to his chest. She clung to his robe with both hands as he rested his chin on her head, looking into a pair of anguished aqua eyes.

If this revelation had taken place just a few months earlier, Hak knew he wouldn't have stayed so calm. He would have raged and tried his best to kill Soo-Won, not only for destroying Yona's happiness, but for murdering an innocent man, one Hak considered as his master.

Except that King Il, by his own admission, had been guilty of other, no less serious crimes. And his death had brought about changes that Hak never expected, but now knew he wouldn't give up for anything.

Kouka Kingdom becoming a strong and powerful nation once more, with its five tribes united under the same banner, and fighting the same enemies.

Yoon and the Four Dragons becoming the new family Hak never thought he or Yona would need or cherish.

Lili, Tae-Jun, Kouren, Tao and and their Stars turning out to be not only allies, but trusted friends Hak knew he could count on.

Yona growing from strength to strength, blossoming into a passionate, skilled and confident young woman.

Then ten days ago, Soo-Won proving that he loved them both more than life itself. Even during their earlier encounters, he had never tried to have them harmed, not even when Hak tried to attack him.

It was true that Yona had witnessed her beloved father being murdered by her adored cousin, but Soo-Won had seen his uncle standing over his beloved father's body and come to the same conclusion. He must have felt the same shock, the same bewilderment, betrayal and helpless rage that Yona had felt a year ago... and he was only eight years old then.

As an orphan, Hak wasn't in the position to say which situation was worse than the other. But he and Yona had already forgiven Soo-Won, so to him at least, this latest revelation brought only closure.

All of these thoughts flashed through his mind in an instant as he gazed into his best friend's eyes. Then he stretched out a hand.

"Come here," he said, his voice neither a request nor an order.

Drawing in a shaky breath, Soo-Won quickly shuffled closer only to trip on his robe and fall against Yona's back, making her squeak in surprise. He wrapped his arms around her and Hak, forehead pressed to Hak's shoulder.

"Yona, I'm so sorry. I can't... forgive me. Please, I'll do any-"

"No. Stop that." Yona's voice was muffled, but a small hand appeared, moving up Hak's back and along Soo-Won's arm. Slender fingers found his own and squeezed tight.

No one said anything until a couple of the candles started guttering. Then Jae-Ha moved, nudging his fellow dragons and indicating they should leave. Advisor Kye-Sook and General Joo-Doh stirred, looking like they wanted very much to follow suit, but reluctant to leave the trio alone.

"I will stay with them," Min-Soo offered. He was holding a handful of fresh candles and going about replacing the used ones.

"Thank you." Jae-Ha bent to clasp Hak's shoulder. "We will see you all later."

\- o -

Yona was sure she had cried enough over the past year - when her father was killed, when she learned what the people really thought of him, when she bumped into Soo-Won at Awa Port, when she bade farewell to Captain Gi-Gan, and when she and Hak finally reconciled with Soo-Won.

But here she was, sobbing again. This time, it was a natural reaction to all the things she had just learned, and of course, after having seen her father again. She didn't bother trying to stop the tears, not that she could or even wanted to. It was cathartic, something she knew she, Hak and Soo-Won needed for she could hear and feel them crying silently with her. She was just glad they were together once more, with their arms around each other.

So she wept and wept until there were no more tears left, until her throat was dry and she felt... suffocated. She wriggled, but nothing happened so she squirmed again, huffing in annoyance until Hak and Soo-Won released her and sat back. Looking up, she saw Hak's blue eyes gleaming in the candlelight, wet with tears, yet soft and peaceful.

Smiling, Yona reached up to cup his cheek.

"I love you, Hak," she said and blinked in surprise, mouth falling open. That... wasn't what she had meant to say. She had wanted to say something along the lines of 'Are you alright?' or 'Thank you' or 'Wow, that was some surprise, huh?' but as usual, her mouth had taken her by surprise.

She didn't regret it though, not when Hak smiled back at her, his smile turning into a grin that was brighter than the sun.

"I love you, Princess," he told her without hesitation and bent his head to press a kiss to her lips.

When he straightened up, his gaze went over her head and Yona swung around. Soo-Won was smiling wistfully at them, still pretty despite puffy eyelids and a pink nose.

"And I love you, Soo-Won," Yona said, surprising herself a second time. Not for saying that, but for the words coming out so naturally.

"Yona?" Soo-Won's gaze darted from her to Hak and back again, eyes wide. "How - how can you still...?"

She shrugged, glancing back at Hak before turning back to Soo-Won, her eyes steady.

"Because I do. Some would say I shouldn't love you anymore or even think me mad for doing so. But I already decided many months ago, and Hak knows this, that I don't want to live a life of hatred, with nothing but revenge controlling my thoughts and guiding my actions. I... I want to lead a meaningful life, a rewarding life. And I can't do that if I'm still carrying a burden."

"But Yona-"

"Soo-Won." Yona's voice was as gentle as her smile. "I've already forgiven you that day. Hak too."

"But-"

"But now, we know the truth. And now, I know that Father is at peace. I just want to put all of this behind me and move on. I believe Hak does as well. And I - we - would very much like for you to do the same."

"Yes, we would." Hak gave Yona's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Soo-Won hesitated before nodding, a single tear slipping down his cheek.

Yona felt that same hand move up to her head, rocking it gently. Frowning, she turned back to Hak, but her reprimand remained unsaid when she saw him looking at Soo-Won.

"King Il may have thought of himself as cowardly, but he tried his best to keep his worries from Yona and he admitted to all his faults freely. I can't think of him as a coward. Not a perfect King, perhaps, but not a coward."

Soo-Won nodded again.

"You are right."

Yona smiled at him, touched by both their words. She sniffed and wiped at her cheeks, wishing she had something to clean up with.

"If I may...?"

They turned as one to see Min-Soo holding out clean towels, a happy smile on his face.

"Min-Soo, you are worth your weight in gold," Yona told him with feeling as she took one.

"He is indeed," Soo-Won said with a smile.

"Where's everyone?" Hak asked, looking around. "I heard Jae-Ha saying something earlier."

"They left a few minutes ago," Min-Soo replied and waited as faces were wiped clean and noses blown.

"May this be the last time we three cry like babies when we meet," Hak muttered, making Yona giggle.

Min-Soo just smiled and didn't bat an eyelid when three used towels were handed back to him.

"I think we could all do with another cup of tea," Soo-Won said. "Shall we meet up with the others?"

\- o -

But the others were nowhere to be found although the palace guards reported seeing General Joo-Doh giving Yoon and the Four Dragons a tour of Hiryuu Castle. They returned a few minutes later to the same room where Hak, Yona and Soo-Won were having a fresh pot of tea.

"We are ready for teatime!" Zeno declared happily, eyeing the fresh pastries on the coffee table with delight.

"Thank you for the guided tour, General Joo-Doh," Jae-Ha said with a charming smile that made Joo-Doh's eye twitch. "Most informative."

"We are grateful to you," Kija added.

"How kind of you, General Joo-Doh," Soo-Won said.

"I had no choice," Joo-Doh growled, "seeing as Kye-Sook had made himself scarce."

"Well, he did say something about preparing for the generals' visit tomorrow," Yoon said as he sat down beside Zeno.

"The Mister and Little Miss look alright now," Zeno commented, passing a mochi to Ao and taking another for himself.

"We are indeed." Yona smiled as Ao hopped to her shoulder, mochi dangling from her mouth.

"Yona, the library here is huge!" Yoon gave an envious sigh. "Would you mind I went back there after this? I've never seen so many books in my life!"

"Go ahead, Yoon," Yona assured him. "We'll see you later tonight."

"I will go with him," Ik-Soo offered.

"You might be interested to know that the library has a complete collection of all the latest medical research," Kye-Sook added as he walked inside the room, smirking when Yoon straightened up at once.

"In that case, I will get someone to fetch Yoon and Ik-Soo when it's time for dinner," Soo-Won assured Yona. "Now, as for sleeping arrangements."

Everyone turned to him expectantly.

"Yona, I left your rooms untouched and they have been dusted and aired. Hak can sleep with you."

Joo-Doh dropped his full cup of tea on the carpet, cursing as everyone's heads swung to him.

"Meanwhile, Yoon, Ik-Soo and the Dragons can have the three rooms beside Yona's," Soo-Won continued without missing a beat.

"Thank you, Soo-Won," Yona said.

"Yeah, appreciate it," Hak added.

"Wait. What? What was that?" Jae-Ha turned from one to the other. "Did I miss something?"

"I think we missed something," Kija confirmed and Shin-Ah nodded.

"This mochi is delicious!" Zeno announced, helping himself to another.

\- o -

Yona had to pause for a moment when she walked into her rooms. The luxuriant furnishings and draperies were exactly the same, but it looked a bit surreal after all that she had been through. For a moment, she even felt like the rooms belonged to someone else.

Not her.

The two maids waiting for her smiled and bowed in greeting, saying they had already prepared a tub of hot water behind the screen for her bath. Yona thanked them, but sent them away, stating she would manage on her own. It wasn't that she didn't trust them, one of them was an elderly lady who had taken care of her before, but she felt unused to the help now.

"Shall I wait for you, Princess?" Hak asked from the doorway, arms folded across his chest. Curious faces peeped out from behind him, gazing wide eyed at her rooms.

Yona turned to grin at them.

"Yes, come in, Hak," she said. "I'll see the rest of you later, alright?"

\- o -

Two hours later, Yona, Hak and the Dragons were led to one of the smaller rooms instead of the formal dining room which was used whenever the castle had guests. There was a round table large enough for ten people and a modest number of dishes.

Kye-Sook took pains to announce that this was how Lord Soo-Won dined every night, but Hak and Yona didn't need to be told that. Soo-Won was never one to flaunt his title or wealth. He was the perfect host, waving aside Yoon's apology when he and Ik-Soo hurried in a few minutes late, even with a servant sent to fetch them. He also wanted to hear how Yona and Hak met up with each Dragon.

Ao seemed to have the most fun throughout dinner, leaping from shoulder to shoulder and accepting choice morsels of food as she went. She even went up to Kye-Sook and Joo-Doh at one point, regarding them with bright eyes and accepting food from their fingers, both men careful to ignore the amused grins from the others.

It wasn't until dinner was over and the dishes cleared for a large platter of fresh fruit that Soo-Won turned solemn again.

"I intend to make an announcement to the Five Generals tomorrow," he said, "but I will inform you all now that I have decided to step down as King."

Eight pairs of eyes widened in shock, turning from Soo-Won to Kye-Sook and Joo-Doh, who just nodded in confirmation, and then to the others.

"Soo-Won," Yona began, but Soo-Won held up a hand.

"For the past few days, Kye-Sook and I have been preparing all the documents for a handover. As I said before, it was never my intention to sit on the throne forever, only until I had achieved all I set out to do. Obtaining Kai Empire was the last step in my plan."

"But Kouka doesn't control the entirety of Kai yet," Hak said, eyes narrowed. "We only have Sen Province. What about Northern and Southern Kai?"

"I leave that up to you and Yona," Soo-Won said simply.

"What do you mean by that?" Hak demanded.

Soo-Won smiled, but in the light of the candles, it looked brittle.

"Marry Yona, Hak, Become the King of Kouka Kingdom and rule by her side."

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and sorry for another cliffie! Please leave a review before you go? :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter :)

**Warnings:** Some fluff, some sappiness and a twist!

\- Chapter Start -

_Soo-Won smiled, but in the light of the candles, it looked brittle._

_"Marry Yona, Hak. Become the King of Kouka Kingdom and rule by her side."_

Hak and Yona stared at Soo-Won in shock. Yoon and the Dragons looked equally stunned. Ik-Soo smiled while Kye-Sook and Joo-Doh showed no change of expression.

"I don't want to be King," Hak stated, his tone flat.

"And I don't want to be Queen," Yona said. "I mean... not now. I'm not ready."

"I will be happy to guide you until you feel you are ready," Soo-Won replied.

"But I don't want to be King," Hak repeated, almost glaring at Soo-Won.

"In that case, I don't want to rule alone," Yona protested.

"You have to," Soo-Won said only to be interrupted by a loud sigh from Kye-Sook.

"Lord Soo-Won, this is a sensitive matter best discussed and agreed on between you three before announcing to the others."

"I agree," Joo-Doh added, looking like he wanted to roll his eyes.

Soo-Won stood up abruptly.

"Hak, Yona, come with me. Everyone, please excuse us."

He opened the door to the adjoining room and waited until Hak and Yona entered before closing the door behind them.

\- o -

The room was the same size as the other, with a similar round table and chairs.

"Let's sit down," Soo-Won said and took a chair, pressing a hand to his middle with a brief wince.

"Soo-Won? Are you alright?" Yona asked

"I'm fine. Just a twinge," he assured her. Then he sighed, looking embarrassed. "That wasn't... handled well."

"No kidding," Hak agreed dryly although his lips twitched. "Very unlike you, Your Majesty."

"Hak, please." Soo-Won looked like he was about to pout. "Let's not be so formal."

"Fine." Hak's eyes narrowed and he gave a deliberate pause. "Soo-Won."

Soo-Won inhaled sharply at that, aqua eyes widening and lips parting in surprise. When he gave an involuntary shiver, Yona grinned to herself. Hak had that effect on her too, the one time he addressed her by name sans any honorifics.

"Like I said, I don't want to be King," Hak repeated.

"You don't have to step down, Soo-Won," Yona said. "You're a great King."

Soo-Won smiled, but Hak noted that once again, it didn't reach his eyes.

"It's time I returned the throne to Yona."

"I don't want it. Not like this!" Yona glared at Soo-Won who quickly held up both hands.

"But it's your birthright. You are the true descendant of King Hiryuu."

Yona huffed and turned to Hak for support.

"Lord Soo-Won, you haven't achieved all that you said you would," Hak reminded him.

Soo-Won nodded, a brief flash of relief showing in his eyes.

"After we complete takeover of Kai Empire then?" he suggested. "I've already made plans... I can hand the crown over to Yona after that. Meanwhile, she can-"

"No!"

"But, Yona..."

Hak folded his arms across his chest and watched, holding back his smile. It was almost like when they were children except that it would have been him and Yona arguing while Soo-Won played the peacemaker.

He and Yona had discussed the matter with Yoon, Ik-Soo and the Dragons last night. They had all agreed that Soo-Won should remain as the King of Kouka Kingdom. Yona had grown in leaps and bounds, but she still lacked the political skill and military knowledge needed to govern Kouka and its five tribes.

Of course, Hak knew she would make a great Queen some day, just like how Soo-Won was a great King now. Only... where did that leave him then?

The answer was obvious - to be in a position where he would be able to protect them both. Because he didn't want the throne and never had, but he did love the two of them with all his heart.

Leaning forward, forearms resting on the table and fingers linked together, Hak forced himself to look serious.

"I have a suggestion."

They turned to him at once.

"Tell me." Soo-Won leaned forward a little.

"Yona gets the throne," Hak announced.

"Agreed," Soo-Won said at once.

"Hak!" Yona looked both annoyed and hurt. "I want to be out there, meeting and helping people. I don't want to be cooped up here like I was before."

"You can still do that as Queen," Hak reminded her.

"But what about you?" Yona looked frustrated.

"What about me?" Hak asked innocently.

"You said you don't want to be King!" Yona burst out.

"That's right, Princess, I don't." Hak gave an agreeable nod.

Yona ground her teeth together, eyes flashing purple fire. Hiding his grin, Hak turned to Soo-Won.

"Do you remember the day you said you wanted me as your general? I promised you that when you married Yona and became King, I would be your right arm and guard you both."

Soo-Won opened his mouth to speak, but Yona was faster.

"But then you'll be left out. That's not fair to you."

"It is if it's what _I_ want," Hak returned.

"But I love you!" Yona burst out.

"I know," Hak said, his heart soaring. "But you also love Soo-Won and he loves you."

"With all my heart," Soo-Won assured them, pale cheeks turning pink. "Well, half of it. Someone else has the other half."

Hak didn't think his grin could get any wider. Or his heart any happier.

"Then that's settled. I want to be a General, not the King."

"Not even for Yona's sake?" Soo-Won asked.

"If you weren't around anymore then I might," Hak admitted. "But we three know you're made for that role. Not me."

"Then what about Yona?"

Hak smiled at her, his eyes adoring.

"She was always meant to be Queen," he said softly.

Yona blinked her tears away.

"This is so frustrating!" She exclaimed.

"It is." Soo-Won ran his fingers through his hair, dislodging the gold ornament that held it in a ponytail.

"Lord Soo-Won, make Yona your Queen," Hak stated. He leaned forward, blue eyes narrowed and intense. "I will stand by the both of you for the rest of my life. That is my promise."

"But you love Yona too. How can you give her up so easily?" Soo-Won looked bewildered.

"Hak, you don't have to sacrifice yourself like this. There must be something..." Yona trailed off when Hak shook his head at her.

"Trust me. I'm not," he assured her and turned back to Soo-Won.

"Do you remember me telling you I would need three meals a day and naps?"

Soo-Won nodded.

"That was then. I have two more conditions now."

"Name them," Soo-Won said at once.

"First, I want the title of Grand General or Captain Commander, or something to say I'm the next big shot after you two. More important even than Kye-Sook."

"Done!" Soo-Won said immediately and bit his lip when Hak raised an eyebrow at him, smirking a bit.

"Second, I get to bed the King and Queen whenever I want," Hak continued without batting an eye.

Soo-Won blinked.

Yona blinked.

In the next room, everyone jumped when two voices were heard, shouting "Hak?!" in unison. Kye-Sook and Joo-Doh looked alarmed, but Zeno just grinned around at everyone and reached for a pear.

"I think it's going well, don't you?"

\- o -

In the other room, no one moved for a long moment. Then Soo-Won jumped up and rounded the table, stopping before Hak who tipped his head back to look up at him.

"Do you mean that?" Soo-Won asked breathlessly.

Hak nodded, noting that he didn't seem at all put out by the idea.

"Hak, really?" Yona stood beside Soo-Won, sounding just as breathless and not looking at all put out either.

Hak nodded again, grinning.

"Yona?" Soo-Won turned to her, aqua eyes bright with hope. "Are you alright with this?"

"Yes!" She started laughing, cheeks flushing bright pink.

Soo-Won turned back to Hak, blushing just as much.

"Done," he declared.

Hak burst out laughing. He didn't think either of them would protest, but it was nice to have a verbal confirmation all the same. Then Soo-Won was tugging at his hand, pulling at him to stand, and Yona was tugging at his other hand. They met in a three way hug again, but this one didn't last long.

Yona turned to face Hak and drew his face down to hers for a smacking kiss. Then she turned to Soo-Won who responded to the clear invitation in her eyes by bending to kiss her tentatively for the first time. When he raised his head, Hak was staring at him with one eyebrow raised. Smiling, Soo-Won leaned forward and let their lips meet in yet another first kiss.

"Are we agreed then?" Hak asked.

"Wait. What about children?" Yona asked suddenly.

Hak just shrugged.

"I'm an orphan who grew up in the Wind Tribe, remember? Everyone there is family so I will treat your children as my own."

Soo-Won smiled and touched the black strands around Hak's face.

"But should any of them have hair as black as night, I will consider them mine as well," he promised.

Hak smiled, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Good to know I won't be sacked from my post if _that_ happens," he quipped.

"Oh, in that case I will accept them as mine too," Yona said happily, entwining her fingers with both of theirs.

Hak and Soo-Won exchanged a startled glance at that.

"You should, Princess," Hak said with as straight a face as he could manage. "Because you know... they'll be yours either way."

Yona blinked and Hak started laughing.

"What do you - Oh, Hak, that was mean! You are _so_ not cute!"

As Yona pulled her hands free and tossed her head, Soo-Won also laughed, his heart fuller than it had ever been. He placed an arm around each of them and hugged them close.

"My future Queen and my future Grand General, I love you both."

\- o -

The next day, Elder Mun-Dok and the other four tribe generals arrived at Hiryuu Castle.

Soo-Won had requested that he meet with them first so after lunch, Hak, Yona and the others went to the library, joining Yoon who looked like he would like nothing better than to spend the rest of his life ensconced there.

It was late afternoon when Min-Soo came to fetch Hak and Yona to the large meeting room beside the Throne Room.

Soo-Won, dressed in one of his formal robes, stood up when they entered and smiled. Hak and Yona greeted the others who looked surprised to see them, but not shocked as they had already witnessed the trio's reconciliation during the recent battle.

"I have two announcements to make to close off this meeting," Soo-Won said and glanced at Hak who gave him an encouraging nod. "The first is that I hereby appoint Son Hak as Grand General of Kouka Kingdom with immediate effect. His authority will be second only to mine."

Everyone stared at him in surprise before turning to Kye-Sook as if expecting him to object. When he just nodded, they turned to Hak who nodded as well.

"The second," Soo-Won continued, "is that Princess Yona and I will marry in a month's time. She will be Kouka's Queen."

This time, Mun-Dok and the other generals stared at Hak first. Joon-Gi didn't look happy, but Mun-Dok and Tae-Woo looked betrayed.

"But Lord Hak! You lov-" Tae-Won fell silent when Hak held up a hand.

"It's alright, Tae-Woo. I offer King Soo-Won and Princess Yona my heartiest congratulations."

"But..." Tae-Woo then turned to Mun-Dok as if hoping he would intervene.

"Hmph!" Mun-Dok stood up and glared at Hak who looked back calmly with a tiny smile on his lips. Then Mun-Dok turned to Soo-Won and Yona, his face softening. With one hand pulling a surprised Tae-Woo to his feet, he bowed and Tae-Woo copied him despite his confusion.

"The Wind Tribe offers their congratulations to His Majesty and Her Highness on their upcoming wedding, and to Grand General Son Hak on his appointment. May you three lead long and happy lives together."

The other generals, still looking rather nonplussed at how content Hak looked, quickly followed suit.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! That is my answer to a happy threesome. One more chapter to go before this story ends so please leave a review before you go :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! This is the final chapter for my Sooyonak story. I'll be writing about another pairing soon :)

**Appreciation:** A huge Thank You to my wonderful reviewers **fanofthisfiction** and **DAIrinchan** who have never failed to put a smile on my face with their kind reviews. This is the only payment we writers get after all, and you two have kept me motivated to keep at this story, a chapter a week, until it's finally complete. Thank you!

\- Chapter Start -

A string of celebrations occurred over the next month.

The first was Princess Yona's seventeenth birthday, celebrated with a small dinner party at her insistence. It was a far cry from the lavish banquets thrown for her in the past. The only guests attending were those already staying at Hiryuu Castle. A few days earlier, Ik-Soo had returned to Yoon's old home at the foot of the cliff, citing he could better hear the voice of God there. Hence, a total of ten people, including Joo-Doh and Kye-Sook, gathered in the formal dining room to toast Yona on her birthday.

The second celebration was Princess Kouren's coronation as Queen of Xing even though it was now a vassal state of Kouka. It was immediately followed by the double wedding of the new Queen to Five Star General Neguro, and younger sister Princess Tao to fellow Star Vold. Hak, Yona, Yoon and the Four Dragons attended the ceremonies together with General Tae-Woo and Han-Dae. They were all welcomed with open arms. Princess Tao gave Yona a warm hug in greeting while Algira called everyone 'nyan' and begged Hak for a sparring match.

After the ceremonies, the newlyweds came out of Kyuu Castle to greet the citizens of Xing who were overjoyed to see their new Queen happy and smiling once more, a far cry from the battle-obsessed princess of a few weeks ago. Princess Yona received additional cheers for the part she had played in bringing about a peaceful resolution between the two countries.

The third and final celebration was the wedding of King Soo-Won and Princess Yona. Aside from the decorations and cleaning of guestrooms, the preparations also included renovation of a suite of rooms beside the Royal bedchambers for the newly appointed Grand General. No one batted an eyelid at the adjoining doors connecting the two suites as one of Hak's duties was bodyguard to the King and Queen. He took his responsibilities seriously and could be seen accompanying the royal couple everywhere they went.

\- o -

A day before the wedding, guests began arriving from all over Kouka Kingdom. The Five Tribes were well represented with all five generals attending, accompanied by their families and personal attendants. Queen Kouren, Princess Tao and all the Five Stars also graced the occasion together with information broker Ogi who looked both chuffed and terrified to set foot inside Hiryuu Castle. Tully Tribe leader Ying Kuel-bo, who had recently signed a peace treaty with Kouka, also attended with his wife Yoo-Lan.

Later that evening, Soo-Won, Yona and Hak greeted each guest at the entrance to the formal dining room where dinner would be served. Soo-Won shook hands with his guests, Hak added respectful bows for the royals, and both of them smiled at Yona who happily greeted her close friends with exuberant hugs including Princess Tao, Lady Lili, a teary eyed Tae-Jun, and a pipe smoking elderly lady with a no-nonsense face. Despite meeting Earth Tribe's Lady Yun-Ho from and Tully Tribe's Lady Yoo-Lan only once before, she greeted them with hugs as well.

\- o -

_Twelve hours later..._

"Good morning, Princess. You're up early."

Yona turned to see Hak approaching her and smiled.

"Good morning, Hak. No earlier than you."

"Not planning to practice your archery on your wedding day, I hope?"

Laughing, Yona shook her head and held out a hand in invitation. Hak grinned and went to stand beside her. After glancing around to make sure no guards were present, he slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side.

They were on the topmost floor of Hiryuu Castle, standing in the middle of the balcony which faced east. Together, they watched as the sky began to lighten.

"Ahh, so I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep."

"Soo-Won!"

"Your Majesty."

The latter was said with nothing more than the intention of drawing out a pout from the King.

"Hak, how many times must I tell-"

"Soo-Won, isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Yona interrupted.

"Bad luck won't have a part to play in today's celebrations," Soo-Won assured her. Moving to Yona's other side, he bent his head to kiss her and straightened up only to have his lips captured by Hak in turn.

With their arms around Yona in the middle, they watched the sun slowly rising over the horizon, the dark sky giving way to streaks of blue, purple and aqua.

"It's going to be a beautiful day," Soo-Won remarked.

It was indeed and the royal wedding went off without a hitch. King Soo-Won and Queen Yona looked resplendent in their formal wedding robes and were all smiles. Many curious, even sympathetic gazes were directed at the Thunderbeast during the wedding ceremony, but Hak in his new uniform looked as contented as the royal couple and stayed close to their sides.

The celebrations continued all afternoon and long into the night. By the time the last few tipsy guests tottered off to their respective rooms, it was just a couple of hours until dawn.

\- o -

Soo-Won, Hak and Yona had crashed into bed a few hours after midnight with Yona tipsy and happily sandwiched between her two loves. After the stress and excitement of the previous day, all three overslept, as did most of their guests.

Once again, Min-Soo proved his worth in gold with a discreet knock on the adjoining door, from Hak's suite.

"Your Majesties, are you awake?"

Soo-Won bolted upright at the same time as Hak, their eyes meeting each other's before going to the door in question, lips quirking in rueful smiles.

"Yes, Min-Soo," Soo-Won called out. "Thank you for checking on us."

Yona stirred between them, mumbling something about never taking sake ever again. Hak smiled as he brushed his knuckles down one flushed cheek.

"The maids will be here in five minutes with hot water for washing," Min-Soo continued, a subtle warning contained within that innocent statement.

"Ah, good work," Soo-Won replied.

"I like him," Hak remarked as he got out of bed and stretched, paying no mind to the openly admiring gaze of his King.

\- o -

Almost everyone appeared at brunch with varying degrees of hangover, save for Tae-Jun who pleaded a headache from too much sake. Queen Yona had a light lunch sent to his room after Kyo-Ga gravely informed her that his younger brother was mortified over how puffy his eyes looked this morning, no doubt thanks to a sleepless night.

On the other hand, General Joo-Doh seemed unaffected by the amount of sake he had enjoyed last night. It could be because he was seated beside Lady Lili who was in high spirits and had no qualms moving some of the food from her plate to his, despite her father sitting on her other side.

\- o -

That night, Yona emerged from the small room off of the Royal Bedchamber where the bathtub stood. Soo-Won was sitting on their bridal bed, running a brush through his still damp hair.

The new bed was enormous. Yona had been too tired (or tipsy) to appreciate it last night, but now she couldn't help an inward giggle and an outer blush. That was good, it wouldn't be fun for any of them to fall off it...!

Not as reassuring though was Soo-Won's pensive expression.

"Soo-Won?"

The hairbrush dropped with a clatter as he swung around.

"Yona," he said, a smile chasing away the shadows in his eyes. He got up and went over to her, stopping halfway.

"You look... uhm..." Pink bloomed in his pale cheeks as he took in what she wore. A very short pale pink robe with short sleeves, made of a material so thin she might as well not have worn anything.

"Yona!"

"Do you like it? " Yona asked with an impish little grin, even taking a step back and twirling around to afford him a better view.

Soo-Won gulped and nodded, one hand coming up to cover his nose and mouth as if fearing a sudden nosebleed.

"Then kiss me," Yona invited and stepped close again, lifting her hands to his shoulders.

The kiss he gave her was his most passionate one yet, making Yona's bare toes curl in delight as it went on and on... until they had to break it in order to breathe.

"We - we should wait for Hak," Soo-Won said, voice a little breathless as he folded her in his arms and rested his cheek on her hair.

With his racing heartbeat next to her ear, mirroring her own, Yona nodded. She knew Hak well enough to know he wouldn't mind if they kissed some more or even made out a bit, but...

"Yes, we should, " she agreed, just as breathless.

"Please, don't stop on my account," drawled a deep voice.

They spun around to see Hak leaning against the frame of the adjoining door, arms folded across his chest and one eyebrow up.

"Hak!"

Grinning, Hak closed his door and came over.

"What's this, Kouka's King and Queen not knowing what to do next?" He teased, putting an arm around each and pulling them close to his sides.

"Of course we know," Yona pouted, blushing. "We were just being nice. Weren't we, Soo-Won?"

"Indeed we were."

"Is that so? " Hak dropped a kiss on each of their lips as they walked towards the bed. "Hm, I should reward such thoughtfulness."

His hair was also damp from his bath, and like Soo-Won, he was wearing a silk yukata although in a darker shade of blue.

"You look so good, Hak," Yona murmured.

Grinning, Hak slid his arm from Soo-Won's shoulders and turned to Yona, slowly taking in what she wore with a heated gaze, the tips of his ears turning pink. Yona couldn't help the almost instant puckering of her nipples under that gaze, the tips pushing against the thin material.

"And _you_, Princess, look almost edible," he said in an almost growl.

Yona blushed. She had insisted that he continued to call her 'Princess' which to her, still sounded better than 'Queen'.

Without warning, Hak swung her up in his arms, surprising a small shriek from her, and deposited her on the bed. Then he turned to Soo-Won, his grin turning predatory.

"Your Majesty, you look very good too."

"Thank you, but please call - ack!"

Soo-Won's admonishment broke off in an undignified squawk as he too, was swung up in Hak's arms as if he weighed no more than a feather and dropped next to Yona who had scooted over to make room.

"You should eat more, Your Majesty. You weigh as much as Yona does," Hak told him.

As Soo-Won sputtered a protest, Hak climbed into bed and reached for them.

Despite their titles, skills and various accomplishments, all three were still young and very new to sexual intimacy. Over the past few weeks, they had only exchanged hugs and kisses, while last night, they had been too exhausted to do anything but sleep.

It was both exhilarating and a little awkward to have not one partner to love, but two... but all three knew they had managed to progress to this stage only because they had chosen the path of forgiveness and sharing.

With a little fumbling, a lot of blushing and many words of love and reassurance, they explored each other's bodies, learning and looking and touching, taking and giving and sharing. At length, tired but happy, the three of them fell asleep in the huge bed, tangled in each other's arms.

\- o -

_Ten years later..._

In a large green field adjacent to Hiryuu castle, four children played and chased each other, laughter ringing out in the evening air. The eldest was a tall strapping lad with black hair and the second eldest, a girl with strawberry blond hair. The two younger children were boys with bright crimson hair.

They were watched over by four males who sat under a tree, all of whom were used to their secondary role as babysitters especially when the King and Queen toured the kingdom with their faithful Grand General.

"Now, now," called one of them, a tall handsome man with long green hair tied in a ponytail. "What did I say about chasing each other like that?"

"_Please_ act with more decorum, as befitting your station," admonished an equally handsome white haired man with a bandaged white hand.

The third male with short white hair just smiled and played with the plump squirrel in his palm.

"Ignore Uncle Jae-Ha and Uncle Kija. Come, Uncle Zeno will play with you all!" The fourth male jumped to his feet and ran to join the children.

"Zeno!" Jae-Ha and Kija protested at once. "Act your age, please!"

The _Oryuu_ still retained his entrancing mix of childish innocence and quiet wisdom, the latter showed itself very rarely in the past decade which was the most peaceful the kingdom had seen for a long time.

A few years ago, Ik-Soo had shared two messages he had received. One was that no more Dragon babies would be born so they were now the last of their kind. The other was that Zeno was relieved of his immortality curse although he would still heal quickly from any injuries unless they were fatal.

Everyone was overjoyed and took turns hugging the Four Dragons, especially Zeno who cried tears of happiness and relief.

About an hour later, a tall, handsome young man emerged from one of the side doors of the castle and walked towards the field.

"Good news, everyone!"

"Ah, tell us, Uncle Yoon!" The children cried, running up to him.

Yoon beamed at them, looking tired but happy.

"You have a brand new baby sister," he announced. "Your mother is doing well and you can all go and see her and your little sister in a short while."

As the children cheered loudly, Yoon turned to the four dragons and added, _sotto voce_, "She has black hair."

"Hak, you rascal," Jae-Ha murmured, laughing softly. "Isn't it enough that the crown prince also has your hair?"

"I guess not," Zeno said with a grin.

"To be fair, the late King Il and his brother Yu-Hon both had black hair," Yoon added. "People can just assume what they like."

"Although we know the King and Queen hold Hak in the highest esteem," Kija added with a smile.

"Anyway, let's hope this is the end of it," Yoon declared. "I may be a genius and an expert midwife, but I need a break!"

"Didn't Ik-Soo predict six children?" Shin-Ah asked.

"Argh! No, he's wrong, he has to be!" Yoon insisted. "Hmph, if that happens then Min-Soo can take over!"

\- o -

In the Royal bedchamber, Yona was suckling her youngest child at her breast while Soo-Won and Hak, seated beside her, looked on with besotted smiles.

"She's so beautiful," Soo-Won said softly, running a gentle finger over the dark hair covering the baby's head. "I'm glad."

"Glad that she's beautiful or that she has my hair?" Hak asked, as blunt as ever since it was just the three of them at the moment.

Soo-Won gave him a sunny smile.

"Both."

Hak slanted an exasperated look at Yona who just smiled back.

Soo-Won was an intelligent and capable King with a commanding and charismatic air. Yet from the day they were married, he showed a gentle, almost submissive side when all three of them were in bed.

Despite Hak and Yona's assurances that they had completely forgiven him, the invisible burden Soo-Won carried only fell from his shoulders when their first child was born a year later, a boy with Hak's hair and Yona's eyes. Hak had blushed at Yoon's raised eyebrow, and Yona too... but Soo-Won had just laughed aloud as if it was exactly what he had hoped for.

The knock on the open door made all three of them look up.

"The Four Dragon Warriors are anxious to meet the youngest princess," Min-Soo announced with a smile.

"Please show them in, Min-Soo," Yona replied.

With nothing more than a shared glance, Hak and Soo-Won stood up, making way for the first of many adoring visitors, all eager to set eyes on the latest addition to the Royal household.

\- Story End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! As mentioned at the start of this story, I much prefer all three of my love triangle characters to enjoy a happily ever after with each other. I hope you've enjoyed this story and if you have, please leave a review :)


End file.
